El Oso que amaba la Miel
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Y fue así como terminó de domarlo...
1. Suficiente

**¡Y regresé! Un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba, pero regresé n.n**

**Pienso hacer de este un fic un poco errático, asi es que espero que no me odien...**

**¿Cómo han estado? Estoy maravillada con las obras de arte de varios autores y autoras. Me encanta que hayan empezado a hacer modificaciones en la historia adaptando ideas que jamás se me habrían ocurrido... Eso es lo maravilloso de la Literatura en todas sus formas. **

**A varias les había comentado que me hallaba inmersa en un par de proyectos que nada tienen que ver con ellos, pero considerando que nos preparamos para su Película definitivamente mi alma de Fan venció al de la Escritora Fujoshi, ¡jajajaja!**

**De modo que aquí los tienen... una vez más colándose a través de mis pensamientos y uniendo mi vida diaria con mi verdadera pasión...**

**Y empezamos!**

**Los Trifecta no son míos... Si lo fueran definitivamente habría un trío nada recomendable para Hiyo y Sorata...**

**Espero les guste, y les ruego paciencia... Zryvanierkic estuvo un poco guardada en el baúl de mi corazón, pero ya está tomando las riendas de Melina n.n**

_Letras en cursivas son pensamientos... o recuerdos..._

* * *

**Suficiente **

- ¡YA NO QUIERO MÁS DE ESTO, MALDITA SEA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

_Usualmente me habría reído con ganas y lo habría arrastrado con alguna excusa laboral fuera de casa, lejos de Hiyori, para hacerle el amor… Pero en estos momentos simplemente me queda reprocharme el haber permanecido impávido, silencioso, con los ojos a punto de salírseme y con un instinto suicida que dolía… Que me dolía en el alma…_

- …basta… Basta… ¡¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENES A HACERME ESTO?! ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR METERTE EN MI CORAZÓN, MALDITO BASTARDO?

_Lo reconozco… Soy un maldito cobarde… Viví feliz durante este año de relación, a la sombra de un recuerdo que creía vencido, aniquilado, sepultado en el fondo de ese cerebro privilegiado que dirigía todas y cada una de las acciones de ese par de hermosos ojos grises, casi azules… que ahora me muestran todo…_

_Todo…_

_…no… no me dejes…_

Yokozawa empezó a llorar… A llorar con un sentimiento mil veces superior al de la ocasión en que Takano Masamune lo había rechazado… Mil veces peor a la vez en que creyó que perdería a Sorata…

Porque en esos momentos estaba en peligro algo que nada ni nadie estaba permitido a robarle…

Pero ese hombre… ese hombre arrogante y desgraciado… Ese hombre…

- …quisiera saber por qué… por qué vienes a intentar destruir mi corazón…

_…no me dejes…_

- El que se hiere a si mismo eres tú… - el hombre frente a Yokozawa tentó una tímida sonrisa – Aferrado a alguien que probablemente sólo te ha usado como un consuelo todo este tiempo…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

_…no me dejes…_

- ¿Las verdades duelen? Sorata ha pasado a ser uno más de la familia porque Hiyori así lo quiso… No por ti…

_Se me fue la vida. Esas palabras… esas malditas palabras… _

_Cerré mis puños… _

_Al diablo la editorial y todo… _

_Si no es contigo, yo_

- De modo que fue así… - Yokozawa le sonrió con tristeza. Pese a sus ojos húmedos, su personalidad aún podía percibirse como un velo de superioridad mal dirigido… pero nunca mejor usado. Lo encaró – De modo que… soy menos que un gato… incluso para ti…

- Yo… yo no dije eso… - pasos se escucharon cerca a ambos, pero ninguno le hizo caso al intruso.

- Lo dijiste… Y lo triste del caso es que

- Takafumi… - el hombre que acababa de llegar susurró su nombre con dolor y súplica. Pero él lo miró, y por primera vez en todo ese rato de dolor, sonrió…

Por primera vez delante de alguien que no era de su familia, con dulzura, sorprendiéndolos a ambos…

- …Sé muy bien que en realidad ese pensamiento es tuyo… Masamune… No de este hombre que me ama como si yo fuera lo más importante para él…

_Te oí… y mi parálisis cerebral se me extendió a todo el cuerpo… _

_No lo podía creer…_

- ¿…cómo? – Takano-san se sonrojó hasta las orejas y miró al ruborizado Kirishima Zen, quien en esos momentos se miraba las manos casi sin saber para qué demonios se había acercado si no tenía un plan específico – De modo que…

- De modo que… deja de andar usándome para generar celos en tu lagartija insoportable… Deja de acercarte proponiendo una segunda oportunidad cuando yo ya tengo lo que siempre busqué…

- Yokozawa…

- Óyeme bien, Masamune… - se acercó a él y casi pegó su nariz a la suya. Era aproximadamente tres centímetros más alto que el otro, pero en esos momentos Takano lo sintió de dos metros – Si tu vida se destruye a causa de ese idiota es tu problema… Será únicamente tu responsabilidad, y aunque me afectará verte mal porque fuiste alguien en mi vida… lamento decir que ahora me vale poco lo que puede ocurrirte por imbécil… Ya encontré a mi primer amor… ¡Y lo pregonaré el día en el que Kirishima-san me lo pida, así que no te metas entre nosotros, baka! – luego de gritarle, intentó alejarse lo más pronto posible, con el rostro a punto de incendiarse, guardando la poca compostura que le quedaba, y subiéndose al primer ascensor que tenía las puertas abiertas, huyendo de la futura reacción de su fascinado y extremadamente eufórico novio, y su estupefacto y perfectamente rechazado mejor amigo.

_No lo podía creer… y él menos… Lo observé de reojo y se había quedado con la cara proyectada hacia ti… Me dio pena… porque por idiota había perdido a un hombre que es un diamante… No tengo nada contra Onodera-kun, pero… Dios… ¡estoy tan feliz que hasta lo besaría en los labios antes de tirarlo desde el décimo piso!_

_Suspiré, intentando regular mi respiración y luego me incliné ante él… asustándolo, intentando de alguna manera… aligerar el ambiente._

- Te ruego disculpes a Takafumi… Hoy… es su primer día del mes y se pone demasiado histérico…

_Escuché que reía y me enderecé. Al menos había logrado arrancarlo de sus pensamientos pesimistas…_

- Se le pasará el enojo en cuanto se haga responsable de sus palabras irresponsables… Te prometo que mañana lo tendrás en Esmeralda, gritando como siempre… y quejándose de la manera en que pienso tratarlo…

- Eso no lo dudo… Son más de diez años conociendo a ese idiota… - rieron – Pero… debo confesar que… lo envidio, Kirishima-san – el otro se sorprendió.

- …no voy a decir que me tomas de sorpresa, porque eso ya lo sé. Pero… sospecho que hay algo que deseas decirme…

- Así es. Si Takafumi fue capaz de decir todo esto… es porque está listo… - no le entendió – ¿Sabe? El plateado combina mejor con los ojos grises…

Y dejándolo aún en plena meditación, Takano caminó rumbo a su oficina, feliz de haber ideado ese plan con Ritsu para lograr que el Oso admitiese por fin lo que ya toda la Editorial sabía en secreto.

OwO

Suspiró resignado. Una vuelta alrededor del edificio era comprensible para lograr calmarse, pero… veinte eran ya una cuestión de incapacidad para autocontrolarse…

Pero es que… en verdad… ¿Cómo podía haber dicho semejantes cosas vergonzosas?

_"…sé muy bien que en realidad ese pensamiento es tuyo… Masamune… No de este hombre que me ama como si yo fuera lo más importante para él…"_

- Soy hombre muerto… - se sonrojó hasta las patillas – Pero… pero… - su cuerpo se estremeció, delatándolo. Anhelaba estar con él cada vez más, cada vez más lo quería – Supongo que un hombre debe enfrentar incluso esto…

_Caminé hacia el departamento y preferí usar las escaleras. Cada paso me parecía más y más lento… Quería verte, ver tus ojos miel… ver que estabas feliz al haber presenciado mi muerte social… Feliz al saber que… si, maldito idiota… _

_Te amo._

_Tiemblo al pensar que serás tú quien abra, porque Hiyo me dijo que ella se iría hoy donde su abuela… _

_¿Qué haré…?_

Sacó las llaves, pero tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlas, ya que le temblaban tanto las manos que usarlas era casi imposible.

Mientras, dentro del departamento… otro lío existencial se estaba acabando…

_¿Y si no te gusta…? ¿Y si lo hice mal…? Seguí las instrucciones, pero soy un desastre… _

_¡Y ya llegaste! _

_¡Mierda! _

_Limpiar, limpiar… ¡Sorata, no te cruces!_

Logró abrir la puerta, en el momento justo y preciso en el que el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose se dejaba oír desde la cocina.

- ¡KIRISHIMA! - al menos no olvidó cerrar la puerta, pero su maletín fue lanzado contra cualquier parte de la casa. Corrió, y casi sufre un infarto al verlo tendido en el suelo – Oye… ¿qué pasó? – cayó de rodillas junto a él, pero se quejó dolorosamente en el instante en el que su cuerpo tocó el suelo - ¡Auch!

- Maldita sea… - afortunadamente él sólo tenía pequeños cortes en sus manos, así es que se levantó como pudo y lo abrazó por la cintura – No te muevas, yo te llevo a la sala…

- Estás herido… y Sorata… va a pisarlos… - el rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo con amor. Sangrante debido al minúsculo trocito de vidrio que había entrado en la piel de su rodilla, asustado por saberlo posiblemente herido, y muy probablemente afectado por lo de horas antes, prefería ocuparse de ellos dos que de él mismo.

- Sorata no es tan tonto como alguien que conozco que ve a alguien tirado rodeado de fragmentos de vidrio y se lanza al suelo misma princesa asustada por la muerte de su príncipe…

- ¿Qué? – lo miró con rabia, pero completamente rojo – Yo… ¿quién dice que me preocupé por ti?

- Vaya… me alegra saber que me consideras un príncipe… Y tú eres entonces mi hermosa princesa, ¿cierto…?

- Yo… - se sonrojó más.

- No… Eres mi osito… - aprovechó para cobrar un adelanto de todo lo que pensaba hacerle… Aplicó en él su mega super archi célebre beso quita oxígeno versión _"Hoy te me declaraste… Estás condenado a muerte"_.

El pobre Yokozawa tuvo que dejarse sentar en sus piernas al sentir que de repente ya su cuerpo no le respondía. Pero no le reprochó nada. Sólo miró el piso, en silencio, con una expresión atípica en ese rostro permanentemente fruncido, arrancándole un nuevo suspiro.

- Lo siento… Quería darte una sorpresa, pero terminaste herido… Creo que soy un peligro público…

- Público lo dudo… Eres una amenaza de muerte horaria, para mí…

- Jajaja… Eso es muy cierto… Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, creo que no enfermarás. Hiyo me explicó todo antes de irse y luego yo leí su libro de cocina…

- Pues… si eres tan bueno leyendo como editando… creo que me atreveré a comer lo que hayas preparado… - rieron. Esa rara sensación de complicidad era un tanto nueva.

- En ese caso ven… te llevaré a la habitación para curar esa rodilla – intentó cargarlo, pero apretó los ojos al tocarlo con sus manos heridas.

- Creo que el caso es al revés… Baka…

- ¿Me cargarás, entonces? – lo miró ilusionado.

- Disminuye tu altura y baja de peso y quizás… pueda… planteármelo, como alternativa…

- Ah… qué triste… Mi esposa no quiere cargarme… - gimoteó.

- _"Tu esposa"_ te dará un puntapié si no me sueltas y me dejas ponerme de pie – el otro lo soltó. Con cuidado, logró incorporarse. La herida no era profunda, pero sangraba – Ven… - le extendió la mano.

_Al ver tu mano extendida hacia a mí, mi primera idea traviesa fue la de atraerte y besarte de nuevo. Pero cuando me alistaba para lanzarte una mirada de esas que te derriten… vi tus ojos. Parecían dos joyas empotradas en un retrato de marfil. _

_Me volví a enamorar… Estúpido y sensual oso gruñón…_

- Cásate conmigo…

- ¿…per…dón?

_Me sentí una princesa… _

_Estúpido…_

_Pensé que bromeabas y ya te iba a decir una grosería, como siempre, pero… Te miré. Tus ojos miel lucían aún más dulces de lo habitual y supe que esto era en serio. Me dieron ganas de gritar… de bailar… de correr… _

_Diablos, soy un hombre, pero… _

_Pero… _

_Oírte…_

- ¿Lo harás…?

- …primero probaré lo que hayas cocinado… - intentó ocultar sus emociones. Se inclinó y lo puso de pie casi en medio segundo, tan nervioso se encontraba que su fuerza se había incrementado – Si te vas a casar conmigo debo saber si cocinas bien… o si puedes al menos intentarlo…

- Lo haré... Todos los días…

- Y deberás lavar los servicios…

- Lavé todo antes de que llegaras excepto el vaso… Me asusté cuando llegaste…

- Ya veo… Per

- Además – Kirishima puso un dedo en sus labios - …no tiene que ser una ceremonia pomposa… No quiero que te sientas incómodo…

- …creo que… oíste que eso… ya… no me importa… - la sonrisa de Kirishima casi ocupó todo su rostro – Pero por Hiyo… yo…

- Eres la única persona en el mundo, además de su familia directa… a quien ella le cuenta todo… Por favor, Takafumi… - apoyó su frente en la suya. Ambos estaban sonrojados – Di que sí…

_Maldito cuerpo… Ojos miel del… _

- …primero probaré tu comida… No vaya a ser que no me guste y después me arrepienta de por vida…

- ¿Eso quiere decir… que yo puedo probar el postre…? – lo atrajo hacia él por la cintura – Bueno, ya sé que me lo comeré todas las mañanas y noches, pero siempre es bueno saber si puedo mejorar algo del proceso de preparación ante de la aplicación del relleno…

- Chst… ¡SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA, ES UN NOOO! – forcejeó con brazos y piernas, consciente de que si no lo soltaba en ese instante… _"el postre"_ iba a empezar a derretirse.

- No – le acomodó el cabello, anulando sus movimientos – Nunca me pidas que te suelte, por favor – lo abrazó, enterrando su cara en su hombro. Yokozawa se asustó.

- …Oye… sabes bien que al final te saldrás con la tuya… Kirishima… - intentó separarse, pero el otro lo apretó más fuerte – Oye… Zen…

- Pensé… que te quejabas… porque te había confundido – no sollozó, pero el otro supo que estaba llorando – Sentí que me dejarías solo… Takafumi, yo… yo sólo te dejé entrar a ti… Si quieres que no sea tan insoportable y egoísta al atacarte, aunque en realidad sea algo imposible de evitar por lo mucho que te amo y me gustas – lo sonrojó - …lo haré. Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me dejes…

_Quisiera saber por qué tienes la maldita costumbre de hacerme sentir como si fuera una princesa… y en momento de debilidad como si de mí dependiese tu vida…_

- Yo sólo me iré… si tú me lo pides… Si Hiyo me aleja… Si me muero, y

- ¡NO! – lo aferró por los hombros y lo miró, aterrado – Prefiero… prefiero…

Los labios de Yokozawa lo callaron. No era un beso competitivo de los de siempre que luchaba por verse rudo antes de sucumbir ante las caricias del otro. Este era un beso que tranquilizaba, que prometía que aunque el amor se acabase quedaría un _"nosotros"_ indestructible.

El instinto _"maternal"_ de Yokozawa, antes usado en Takano, afloró en una dimensión mucho más sublime hacia Zen. El rubio era más alto, por casi una cabeza, que su antiguo amor, pero ni por ello sus ojos grises dejaron de sentirse fuertes y protectores frente a los miel, que en esos momentos denotaban miedo.

Cuando dejó de besarlo, cuando sus manos acariciaron su rostro de terciopelo y le sonrió, en medio de sus mejillas rosadas y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sabiendo que pronto terminarían unidos en la cama del mayor, él siendo dulcemente doblegado y poseído con una ternura que cada día se hacía más y más perfecta y adorablemente inoportuna, Yokozawa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, arrancando la tristeza de raíz.

- …sí quiero…

_Usualmente me habría reído con ganas y te habría arrastrado a mi habitación, que ahora era tuya, para poseerte hasta que partiese de ti mismo una segunda o tercera ronda… Pero te abracé, con fuerza._

_Y aunque de todas formas terminamos amándonos con la misma intensidad de siempre noté una cosa… _

_Te comiste mi menjunje sin hacer una sola mueca de asco y en ese momento noté que yo también ya estaba listo… Por primera vez estaba listo para ser algo más que un padre de familia…_


	2. Calor

**Espero disfruten de este lemon tanto como yo n/n**

* * *

**Calor **

- Estás herido…

- Tú estás peor…

- Mayor motivo…

- Quizás. Pero hay "alguien" a quien no le importa eso…

- Chst… Pervertido…

- ¿Yo? No es mi muñequito el que me está apuntando a la cara como un arma rosadita…

- ¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL!

_Lanzó una carcajada junto con mi pantalón, hacia el piso… para luego gatear como una pantera hacia mí. _

_Temblé… _

_¿Por qué es tan seductor e intimidante…?_

- Me callaré en un instante… cuando me hagas jadear… Cuando me quites el oxígeno con tu boca… ¿O es que acaso… - tomó su mentón y lo alzó despacio – te has olvidado de mis besos…?

- …cl…claro que… - sus ojos se desviaron hacia su boca, anhelándola.

_Este continuo coqueteo… Takafumi me derrite con cada negación, con cada rechazo, con cara mirada indirecta, con cada suspiro, con cada "baka" o "bastardo"… Porque yo sé muy bien que como buen Agente de Ventas miente todo el tiempo… _

_Pero en este caso eso no lo convierte en un mal hombre… _

_Al contrario… _

_Estremeciéndose contra mi mano, frunciendo el ceño, piensa conscientemente que con eso me rendiré… Pero no sabe que sus labios tiemblan y lo delatan… No sabe que al darme el "Si" me entregó todo… Todo…_

_Si quisiera en este instante me apoderaría de su humanidad sin siquiera tener compasión de sus súplicas…_

_Si fuera Takano lo usaría para luego desecharlo…_

_Pero no… _

_Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad, amor…? ¿Sabes que en realidad quien me maneja a su antojo eres tú…?_

_Y te cuento que no me importa… no me molesta…_

Yokozawa bajó la mirada, rojo como un tomate. Y luego pegó sutilmente su frente contra la suya, en silencio.

- …al menos deja que te cure…

- Estás desnudo… Me encantaría verte por la habitación, caminando de esta manera para traer lo necesario, pero no… Si las besas se sanarán en el acto… Tus labios son mi medicina…

- Tú… - se atoró - …por… ¿Por qué estás así…?

- ¿Así cómo?

- …poeta… …ro…romántico…

- Acabas de aceptar casarte conmigo… ¿Crees acaso que eso no debería emocionarme…? – Yokozawa pareció hacerse bolita - ¿O es que acaso aceptaste por pena…?

- ¡Claro que no! – alzó la voz. Y se sonrojó más, si es que se podía - …deja de hacerlo…

- Aún no hago nada…

- Me estás…

- ¿…desnudando internamente…? – como no contestó, lo abrazó con amor – Estamos solos… Te lo dije esa vez, ¿recuerdas? Yo te amo tal y como eres… con tus ataques de celos injustificados, con tus inseguridades, con tu tendencia a gritarme, a pegarme, a rechazarme… Así me contaras tu mayor debilidad jamás la usaría contra ti… Te he confiado mi mayor tesoro desde que te conocí… Y lo sabes… Sólo tú has entrado en el alma de Hiyo como si fueras su propia madre…

- Lo sé… Pe – intentó separarse, pero el otro no lo dejó. Entendió que estaba llorando y no quería que lo viera así – Zen…

- No digas nada… Takafumi… Eres la única persona en el mundo que me ha visto en todos mis extremos… - un breve sollozo fue seguido por otro, y pronto, el hombro aún cubierto por su camisa estaba húmedo, completamente húmedo. Yokozawa sintió que su corazón se le arrugaba como una pasita.

_Tonto…_

- Vestido no…

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó con su vocecita ahogada, ante la fría oración.

- Me casaré contigo en una ceremonia sólo para ti y para mí… con Hiyo de testigo… No usaré un vestido, aunque supongo que eso forma parte de tus fantasías eróticas de pervertido… - acarició sus cabellos dorados – Te cumpliré todas en nuestra noche de bodas, menos esa, porque si me vistiera de mujer… si te soy sincero… sentiría que muy en el fondo en realidad eres heterosexual y no alguien como yo…

- Eso no

- Escúchame, por favor… - el otro gimoteó – No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy al ser amado por ustedes dos… No tienes idea cuán completo estoy con el sólo hecho de despertar cada mañana en el cuarto junto al tuyo, y tocar tu puerta para despertarte, y la de Hiyo para ayudarle a peinarse. Aunque sospechas, tampoco puedes entender… a...amor… - el gimoteo sonó más fuerte - …lo que me haces sentir en momentos como este… Kirishima... La única cosa en el mundo que me une a Masamune ahora es el agradecimiento por haberme destruido… Cuando pienso en que podría ser él quien estuviese aquí… Me desespero…

_Mis ojos empezaron a llorar más intensamente. ¿Te desesperas? Yo me siento morir…_

_Sabía muy bien que tardaría siglos en volver a ver este lado tuyo tan tierno, tan romántico, tan honesto… y sin embargo no me importaba. _

_Cuando la madre de Hiyori estaba con nosotros, ¿sabes, amor? La amé muchísimo… Me llenaba de ternura, de gratos momentos basados sólo en el amor infinito… Cuando se fue, repentinamente sentí que todo se acababa… Pero mi hija era lo que aún me quedaba de ella, y es por eso en gran medida que la amo tanto… ¿Perdonas ese minúsculo atisbo de sentimientos por ella…?_

- No puedo ser la madre de Hiyo… porque en realidad soy el hombre del cual su padre se enamoró… Soy completamente consciente de que amas a su madre de una manera que yo nunca he experimentado… Y eso es algo que no te reprocho.

- Mi amor por ti

- Es el actual… ¿No sabes escuchar, baka? – se inclinó hacia un costado para obligarlo a mirarlo. La carita húmeda de Kirishima le arrancó un suspiro – …el hecho de que me gustes tanto no quiere decir que me abstenga de decirlo, así que… La cara llena de mocos que tienes ahora es lo menos sexy del mundo… En lugar de producirme una erección acabas de matarme el muñequito…

- Idiota… - lo hizo reír – Espera a que me tranquilice y verás si no lo convierto en Lázaro…

- ¡Jajaja! – limpió sus lágrimas – Kirishima, no tengas miedo… Si tú estás continuamente pensando que algún día me iré, por otra persona o como ella – lo sintió estremecerse -, ¿cómo puedes exigirme que esté en paz? ¿En verdad puedes tener tanto miedo pese a ser tan apuesto e interesante? Date cuenta de algo… Fueron diez años, sí… Pero te bastó una sola noche para enamorarme…

- Una sola… - se quedó pensativo – Pensé que en ese momento me odiabas… - le lanzó una mirada seductora.

- Hem… Yo… no dije que… - su corazón se aceleró. Maldita la hora en que decidió ayudarle a levantar sus ánimos.

- Esa información definitivamente es muy interesante y enriquecedora, Takafumi…

- ¿Po… por qué…? – tembló. Empezaba la tortura…

- Me hiciste sufrir meses de meses…

- Cla…claro que no… Yo no me había dado cuenta… - salió de la cama y se quedó de pie, desnudo, temblando y con la respiración entrecortada – Yo creía que

- Tú creías que… me odiabas, ¿es así? – se puso de pie con la mayor calma del mundo y se despojó de su camisa, capturando la mirada del otro – Pero en realidad… estabas enamorado de mi… Te estabas regocijando con mi sufrimiento… Mal, muy mal…

- No… no es cierto… - sus ojos miraban el hermoso cuerpo que se iba revelando ante él de manera lenta, torturadora, provocativa. Kirishima quedó en boxers y a él se le fue el aire. Podía notar perfectamente bien aquello que empezaba a asomarse debajo de la tela.

- Mal… muy mal… - lo capturó contra la pared, tomando su rostro con una sola mano, mientras con la otra atraía sus caderas hacia las suyas.

- Haaa… - se le escapó un gemido, haciendo que el otro sonriese con autosuficiencia – Ahhh… no… no fue así…

- ¿De veras…? Tendré que comprobar si en verdad ninguno de mis actos te excitó en ese momento…

- ¿Pero qué…? – abrió los ojos con nervios – Te… tengo hambre… mejor

- Descuida… comeremos luego… de que yo me alimente… - atrajo su rostro hacia sí e inició el beso, degustando primero sus labios, lamiéndolos dulcemente antes de forzar con cuidado su lengua en el espacio que los separaba.

- Kiri – no pudo protestar. El beso fue subiendo su intensidad, desarmándolo, pulverizando su razonamiento… Era como estar sintiendo que lo penetraba a un ritmo lento, pausado, exquisito. Como pudo, logró sostenerse aferrando su brazo y su cintura, ganándose un acercamiento aún más patente – Mmm…

- Vaya… Lázaro empieza a levantarse…

- …haaa… no… No… no digas idiote – fue nuevamente besado, mientras el otro chocaba intencionalmente su pelvis contra la suya – Haaa… Kirishima, basta…

- Me hiciste esperar meses… No puedes esperar ahora que sea misericordioso… Te haré suplicarme… - susurró contra su oreja, antes de saborearla, arrancándole sonoros gemidos – Recuperaré las ocasiones en que pude hacerte el amor desde esa noche después del bar en este momento… - acarició con deseo su trasero, quitándole el aire.

- Haaaa… Basta… por favor…

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Me vas a negar que piensas lo mismo…? – con un rápido movimiento lo llevó de regreso a la cama, para echarlo con delicadeza y posicionarse sobre él – Ya te lo dije… Me vuelves loco… - atacó su cuello con sutiles lamidas y mordidas, marcando la blanca y delicada piel con el calor de su amor.

_Yo… ¿volverte loco…? Si supieras las reacciones que provocas en mi interior… Si pudiera ser capaz de mostrártelas completamente… creo que no saldríamos nunca de esta cama, y no precisamente por el placer de amarnos._

- No mue…haaa… Mañana tengo… reunión…

- Es conmigo, ¿no? Me deleitaré con la vista de mi marca de territorio…

- Ahhh… Zen… bast…

- Shhh… Déjate llevar, ¿o quieres que le envíe fotos eróticas de nosotros al idiota de Takano…?

- ¿Por qué demonios lo mencio…. AHHH! – el otro succionó con fuerza su pezón derecho.

- Para que vea lo que se pierde…

_Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse por completo bajo el mío… Ahhh… Él jadeaba, gemía, suplicaba, se excitaba, pero lo cierto es que dudo que estuviese tan desesperado como yo… Verlo así… ¡Demonios, Takafumi, deja de seducirme! …verlo así era como sufrir miles de orgasmos en mi mente…_

_Te amo… Te adoro, Takafumi… ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste… cómo fuiste tan cruel…? Quisiera devorarte, porque mi felicidad es completa e inmensa, pero me contento con marcar tu perfecta anatomía con mis labios, con mis dientes, con mis manos… ¿Por qué sólo tengo dos?_

- Estás loco… completamente loco… - acarició sus cabellos, mientras el otro no dejaba de saborear su cuerpo.

- Por ti… Y por tus tantas maravillosas virtudes… - se incorporó para devorar con la mirada su entrepierna.

- ¡No me mires así! – intentó juntar sus piernas, pero él se las separó colocando sus rodillas sobre sus muslos abiertos – Auch… ¡no seas bruto!

- Perdona, amorcito… Te prometo darte masajitos… - retomó sus besos, haciendo que el otro se olvidara del dolor inicial. Para cuando Yokozawa se dio cuenta ya tenía las manos del otro trazando un camino desde sus pantorrillas hacia sus ingles.

- Mmm…

- Mírame… - obedeció. Su rostro mostraba las claras señales de su estado pre orgásmico, lo cual lo hacía lucir irresistiblemente vulnerable ante la más leve caricia - …eres muy cruel… Desde esa noche en el bar… anhelé verte así para mí… Pero no porque te deseara solamente… Mi deseo hacia ti fue creciendo a la par de tu rechazo… Quizás soy un poco masoquista…

- Demasiado… - susurró.

- Quizás… - acarició su rostro – Pero me enamoré de ti desde esa noche… porque sé lo que hay aquí… - besó con devoción su pecho, estremeciéndolo – No quiero que cambies… sólo deseo que nos aceptemos, apoyemos, cuidemos y acompañemos mutuamente… ¿Quieres lo mismo, verdad…?

Yokozawa dirigió sus manos a su rostro y lo delineó con sus dedos delgados, acariciando cada facción de su amado con amor, observándolo como sólo él tenía derecho a hacerlo.

_Tan hermoso… tan bueno… Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abracé. Gemí al sentir sus manos tocándome sin pudor, entendiendo que la cercanía lejana de nuestros cuerpos era insoportable para él también. _

_Empezó a prepararme con sus manos antes de llevar sus labios por todo mi abdomen, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Ahhh, sus labios contra mi boca es una adicción que no podré curar nunca, pero cuando me hace el amor con ellos… Enloquezco, me vale poco el gritar, el gemir, aunque lo insulte, lo empuje, lo arañe…Todas esas reacciones este tonto ya las conoce, jajaja… Ahhh, y por eso abusa… por eso abusa…_

- Hoy estás más rico que otras veces…

- Cállate… - movió sus caderas al mismo ritmo que la boca del otro – Ahhh… Kirishima, no sigas…

_…a veces creo que disfrutas haciéndome esto… Me provocas… me das de probar tu néctar… ¿Y esperas que me detenga?_

_Takafumi… mi mayor fantasía hecha realidad… Aunque antes hayas tenido formas femeninas, el día que te vi desnudo junto a mí, en ese hotel, luego de tu borrachera, me enamoré de ti… de tu pureza, de tu inocencia, de la simpleza con que puedes entregarte al amor y la complejidad de tus hermosos sentimientos… Y claro que sí… Aunque no te lo diré aún, también me aterró darme cuenta de que un hombre me estaba pareciendo hermoso… Que era por un hombre desnudo que mi cuerpo deseaba ser usado…_

_En ese momento no era nadie en tu vida… En ese momento tú y yo éramos casi unos desconocidos… Quise hacerte el amor, pero me dio terror, uno, el proceso, y dos… La idea de que me odiaras al día siguiente… La sola idea de perder la joya que había encontrado… Era inadmisible…_

_Meses, mi amor… Meses mantuve mi engaño. Me llamaste de todo por la idea falsa de que conservase fotos de tu cuerpo… Qué ganas de hacerlo, qué ganas de fotografiarte en ese momento… Pero siempre he sido ambicioso… Quería antes que mil fotos tuyas, un mapa de tu piel elaborado en mi mente por mis manos y labios…_

_Ahora soy un experto en ti…_

- Sí… es aquí… - Kirishima sonrió tiernamente ante la expresión facial de Yokozawa cuando los dedos traviesos ingresaron para prepararlo, luego de que su boca se encargase de la presión interna de su miembro –. Relájate, hermoso…

- …no… no me digas así… - estaba a merced suya, incapaz de luchar por conservar su "dignidad".

_¿Cómo lo logras…? ¿Cómo lo hiciste la primera vez…? Soy un luchador innato, nadie me había ganado antes cuando yo pongo mi mejor y mayor esfuerzo en algo… ¿Es esa la razón… que yo también quise desde el primer momento…?_

_¿Cómo puedes conocerme tan bien…? ¿Cómo puedes saber el momento exacto en el que necesito un abrigo en las noches… o la temperatura precisa en la que puedo tomar mi café…? La primera vez que me regalaste un par de zapatos era exactamente el que siempre había querido usar, y ni siquiera me pediste mi talla o preguntaste el color… _

_¿Cómo podría no amarte…?_

_¿No me dejarás, verdad? ¿No seré dejado de lado, cierto?_

_Te miro a los ojos y sonrío, llorando… _

- ¿Duele…?

_Niegas, gimoteando quedito, y me llenas el corazón de ternura. _

_Lo sé… sé lo que piensas… Así que salgo de ahí, de donde estoy, y te abrazo… Quiero hacerlo ya porque yo también te necesito, mi amor… Pero quiero saber cómo quieres que lo haga… _

- ¿Quieres cabalgar este caballito…?

- Baka… No quiero…

- Anda, prometo no burlarme… Pero ya sabes que me excitan más tus pezones duritos, así que los pellizcaré…

- Idiota… - se sonrojó – Quiero esta postura, no quiero otra…

- ¿Por qué…? – empezó a seducirlo a base de besos en su cuello.

- Por… porque… así te siento cerca… De la otra manera… no puedo abrazarte y me siento solo…

_Anoté mentalmente nunca más hacerte el amor de otra manera que no me permitiese ver tus hermosos ojos casi azules… _

- He engordado un poquito… así que variemos un poquitito… - se sentó, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, sin soltarlo en ningún momento – Ven… enreda tus piernas a la altura de mis caderas, y baja a tu ritmo… No te voy a soltar…

- …si…

_Anoté mentalmente nunca más dejar que me hiciera el amor de otra manera que no me permitiese ver sus hermosos ojos miel… _

_Fui bajando, lentamente, con sus labios prendidos de mis pezones, lo que me distraía del dolor inicial. Me sentía absolutamente bajo su dominio, y eso era maravilloso… _

_No dejaba de jadear… No puedo creer que me comporte de esa manera tan vergonzosa con él… Jajaja, hace lo quiere y yo me dejo… ¿O es al revés…?_

- Espera… - lo tomó de las caderas con fuerza y movió su cuerpo levemente a la izquierda – Ahí… ¿es ahí, verdad…? – luego de sonreírle al ver que en efecto ahora sí golpeaba su punto sensible, lo besó con pasión, antes de empezar a moverse.

_Se vengó… se vengó esa noche y las que siguieron, cada vez que Hiyo nos dejaba solos por ir con sus abuelos o por alguna salida de la escuela… _

_Pero ese fue solo el inicio…_

_Esa noche terminé una vez más aferrado a su cuerpo, adormecido por el aroma natural de su cuerpo que era delicioso, que me daba calma, que pese a mis miedos, junto a su calidez me daban la seguridad de saber que… al día siguiente… seguiría mi camino de conversión de Yokozawa a Kirishima Takafumi…_


	3. Símbolos

**Les dejo la tercera parte, no sin antes agradecer a any_pg por haber accedido a permitirme usar como inspiración un rol que hicimos juntas hace unos meses. Y a todos quienes me escriben por interno OwO**

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, que les guste, y si les gusta, a ver si se dejan un review...

Si no les gusta también, así me ayudan a mejorar n.n

Los quiero!

* * *

**Símbolos **

Como era de esperarse, al día siguiente de la pedida de mano y las… ejem… cinco rondas amatorias… Kirishima Zen quedó rendido en su cama hasta las diez de la mañana… Lo cual podría haber sido totalmente justificable y comprensible y no reprochable ya que no era fin de ciclo, pero…

Lo cierto era que existía un motivo real y fundamental… para haberse quedado meditando… desde las ocho.

- Insisto… en que no habrá problema alguno… - el rubio lo observaba mientras terminaba de vestirse, él si ligeramente atrasado ya que a mediodía tenían, los de Ventas, primero una reunión en un par de librerías y luego en la tarde la pospuesta reunión con su novio.

- Sé que ahora nos une un amor muy fuerte y válido, pero entiende. No es lo mismo ver a un hombre como el mejor amigo de tu padre e incluso como tu hermano mayor… a enterarte de que se ha convertido en una especie de madrastra para ti…

- Ella jamás te verá de esa manera, ella

- Zen – apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos – Por favor… No le digas nada hasta que regresemos a casa, los dos, esta noche… Y tampoco lo hagas ver como un evento especial, que sea un típico día de semana en el que la familia decide cenar junta.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que la cague…? – sonó ligeramente resentido.

- No. Tengo miedo de que te enfrentes a palabras hirientes… – sonrojándose, acarició su rostro – Ella lleva mucho tiempo bajo mi influencia… Soy una muy mala, y lo sabes…

- Al contrario – besó la mano que lo había tocado con tanta delicadeza – Gracias a ti se ha convertido en una hermosa adolescente dulce que ahora vive las mismas preocupaciones de cualquier mujercita de su edad – suspiró derrotado y se abrazó a él – Quizás hasta ya tiene novio… No lo habría hecho bien solo, Takafumi…

- Tonto… - acarició sus cabellos y luego lo separó, para intentar peinar con sus dedos sus bucles caprichosos, sin éxito – Ya era una hermosa adolescente cuando la conocí… Lo hiciste muy bien… - le sonrió con ternura y luego se dio la vuelta – Te veo allá, si no me apuro Henmi es capaz de confundir el material de una librería con el de la otra…

- ¿Y mi dulce beso de despedida, con lengua, por supuesto…?

- Bésame el trasero, idiota… - ya había llegado a la entrada, cuando lo sintió aferrado a sus caderas y con el rostro en su cuello.

- ...no me des idea, Takafumi… Sabes muy bien que entre tú y yo esa grosería tiene la propiedad de levantar ciertas cosas que no son precisamente multas por faltas a las buenas costumbres…

- Su…suéltame… Tengo que irme… - pero no se apartó. Su aliento lo tenía inmovilizado.

- Te amo… Por favor, cuídate mucho, ¿sí, mi a – había estado a punto de besarlo en la nuca, cuando lo notó – Me vas a perdonar ser tan poco observador… pero nunca me había fijado mucho en esto, ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

- ¿Hum…? ¿La que está cerca de mi oreja?

- Si…

- Es una larga historia…

- ¿Involucra a Takano…? – volteó a verlo, y notó el leve tinte en sus mejillas. Alzó una ceja.

- No… Pero sí a otro hombre…

_Fui muy consciente de que en ese momento palidecí… Y me vino un fuerte vértigo… _

_Otro hombre… Otro hombre…_

_Y como un flash, lo vi, adolescente o joven, en la cama de un hombre abominable, haciéndole infinidad de cosas irreproducibles, luego de haberlo secuestrado. Me puse más pálido, de seguro, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y él fue a abrir._

_¿Quién…? ¿Quién te marcó para toda la vida…?_

- ¡NIICHAN! – Yokozawa fue apachurrado por una Hiyori que había resplandecido apenas lo había descubierto tras la puerta – Ah, soy muy afortunada, creí que no te encontraría… ¿Te hiciste tarde?

- Un poco… Pero me alegro… Así te doy tu beso de despedida… - le dio uno sonoro y particularmente húmedo en la mejilla.

- ¡NIICHAN! – la niña se sonrojó completamente – Ya… ¡ya no soy una niña!

- Eres la niña de los ojos de mamá y papá…

- Y dale la mula al trigo… - Yokozawa rodó los ojos igual que la niña.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, Takafumi es

- Bueno, hora de irme – con sutileza, lo calló antes de que hablara de más – Asegúrate de que vaya rápido a trabajar, por favor. En unas cinco horas tenemos reunión con el Gerente General…

- ¿Y mi beso de despedida…? – Kirishima hizo pucherito, ganándose en respuesta una mirada gélida seguida de un cariño dulce a Hiyori – Ah… y ahí va tu madre, sin despedirse de tu padre, qué tristeza…

- El día que la abuela te oiga hablar así… es capaz de alejarme de niichan… Contrólate, pap…padre – cerró la puerta, mientras Kirishima abría los ojos como platos.

- Ah… Jajaja, por… ¿por qué lo dices…?

- Estuvimos de paseo ayer, y mientras íbamos al parque vimos a un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules caminando de la mano con un joven más bajito de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés… La abuela dijo que eran unos desvergonzados…

- Ah… pero… pero no desaprobó que fuesen pareja, ¿cierto? – para ocultar sus nervios, se sentó en el sillón, y cogió el diario de esa mañana.

- No – le habló desde su cuarto – pero tampoco los defendió, por decir algo… cuando una señora pasó por su lado tapándole la cara a su niño…

Al no recibir respuesta, la niña salió y se encontró con su padre en la misma posición. Preocupada, se acercó a él, frunciendo el ceño a lo Yokozawa.

- Papá… - hasta se le olvidó que ella "ya era grande" para llamarlo así.

- ¿Hum? – no la miró.

- Papá… Estás leyendo el periódico al revés… - Kirishima se sonrojó y lo dejó de lado. Luego, alzó la vista hacia su hija, y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Y tú qué opinas de ese tipo de relaciones…?

_Suspiró… Y a mí se me fueron unos diez años de vida… Me sentí entre la espada y la pared, aplastado entre los dos amores de mi vida… Deseando que Hiyori dijera que para ella estaban bien, que ella respetaba las diferencias, que ella…_

- Me parece antinatural

OwO

Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aún esas miradas de "Si te me acercas, te mato" solían generarle pre-infartos. Obviamente para nada relacionados con algún tipo de atracción, sino todo lo contrario: Aunque estaba Takano-san, Yokozawa-san lo seguía viendo como a una mierda.

- ¿Acaso anoche no te dieron hasta saciarte que ahora tienes que mirar así a Ritsu?

Ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aún esas estupideces de su amigo solían provocarle los deseos inmensos de que esas miradas de "Si te me acercas, te mato" se convirtiesen en un "¡Lo juro, fue en defensa propia, LO MATÉ EN DEFENSA PROPIA!".

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… Intentaba descifrar si este imbécil venía a reclamarme tu vergonzoso, patético, y nauseabundo comportamiento de las últimas semanas…

- No… por supuesto que no, Yokozawa-san, yo

- Ya, ya, olvídalo, Onodera… Me tiene sin cuidado lo que opines – el otro se desinfló – Debo ir a las Librerías, ¿es urgente?

- En realidad, no. Venía a burlarme un poco, pero veo que estás ocupado… ¿Y él, dónde está? – sonrojó a Yokozawa.

- …en casa – susurró – Hoy… hoy hablaremos con Hiyo, así que por favor, no lo vayas a estar molestando. No tenemos cabeza para otra cosa… - Ritsu lo miró fijamente y después de todo ese tiempo logró ver algo diferente en él: su instinto paternal.

- No te desanimes… No pensaba molestarlo, sólo deseaba saber si estaban bien… No quiero que por culpa mía salgas afectado…

- No hay manera. Confiamos mutuamente en el otro… Onodera, tu informe estuvo preciso y sobrepasó mis expectativas, así es que te doy un poco de tiempo adicional para pensar en alguna idea que pueda perfeccionar tu feria…

- Gra… gracias, Yokozawa-san – se inclinaron con respeto, y ya Takano estaba alejándose, cuando él se decidió a hablar – Hum… etttooo…

- ¿Hum…? – le extrañó que no hubiese huido.

- S…sé que no tengo permiso para opinar… pero… Creo que la mejor manera de contarlo… sería recordarle que… que en todo este tiempo usted sólo ha velado por ellos dos… Yo, soy poco observador, pero las veces en que he visto a Yokozawa-san desde lejos, a la salida del trabajo, tenía un paquete de dulces en las manos. En un inicio pregunté a Takano-san si usted era aficionado a los dulces, pero me dijo que no… Su…supuse que eran para alguien más y me alegré…

- Onode…

- ¡No se moleste, por favor! – se inclinó nuevamente – Si… si es necesario… yo le diré a ella lo bien que cuida de Sorata-chan desde que Takano-san se vio afectado por mi inseguridad… - el aludido se acercó, igual de sorprendido que el otro – Pero por favor, no se deje vencer aún si no es fácil… No me lo…

_"…perdonaría…". _

_Sabía muy bien que esa palabra completaba su frase y por primera vez sentí compasión de ese idiota. Supongo que los años nos ablandan, o será que el ser amado nos vuelve buenos… El caso es que sin pensarlo ya le estaba despeinando la odiosa cabellera._

- No será necesario… Pero para futuras referencias, le gustan los dulces de mazapán…

- Ya… ya veo… - se acarició sonrojado la parte tocada por el otro.

- Y si… Es la mejor manera… Ruego porque surja un milagro y no tenga que… - suspiró. En ese momento hablaba de Kirishima, y ellos entendieron el motivo – Bueno, debo irme… Piensa lo que te dije, y tú… No lo molestes cuando llegue, por favor – volteó hacia Henmi, que estaba en la entrada de la oficina, y los dos marcharon rumbo a las librerías.

- A veces creo… que Yokozawa-san merece más que nadie ser feliz… pero que el destino se empeña en ponérsela difícil… - susurró.

- …pues… bien dicen que lo que difícil logras, eterno se vuelve… No te preocupes. Ya te dije lo que vi. Esta vez no va a quedarse con el corazón roto, ni las manos vacías, ese hombre lo adora… Y yo que conozco en carne propia lo buen padre que es, te puedo asegurar que esa niña lo tiene al nivel que su propio papá… O incluso…

- ¿Hum? – lo miró. Pero el otro sólo le sonrió tiernamente.

OwO

_ "Antinatural… Me parece antinatural… Antinatural…"_

Por más que lo había evitado, por más que lo había intentado, no lograba frenar la formación de sus lágrimas. Para suerte, Hiyori miraba sus manos, en silencio. Pero igual… nada cambiaba el hecho de que su hija pensara eso, que los iba a ver de esa manera… que su hija

- …pero eso no quiere decir que los condene…

_Como pude sequé mi lágrima antes de que volteara a verme. Y le sonreí, supongo que de manera sospechosa, porque frunció el ceño, de nuevo… Era ver a Takafumi rubio y femenino. Suspiré… _

- ¿Estás llorando…?

- No… Bueno… un… un poco… - se miró las manos y decidió hablar – Lo cierto es que me asustaste con tu relato. No puedo creer que eso les pasara…

- El abuelo se quejó con la abuela por haber comentado que esa señora tenía razón…

- Papá siempre ha sido un hombre adelantado a sus tiempos…

- ...dijo que debía agradecer el no tener un hijo gay…

_Takafumi…_

_En ese momento entendí sus palabras de la mañana… Debía cortar la plática en ese instante, debía hacerlo… Me estaba dañando solo, sin mi soporte emocional al lado. Aunque yo siempre lo someta a mis cambios de humor, siempre nos apoyamos. Siempre… _

_Sentía en ese momento que lo iba perdiendo de a poquitos… y me dolía… Duele mucho… Realmente duele…_

_Me abracé. Mi hija me miraba extrañada por un comportamiento tan poco… asociable a mí. Y se sentó a mi lado. Y me abrazó…_

- ¿…papi… ocurre algo…?

Ante su vocecita, Kirishima se echó a llorar. A llorar con verdadero sentimiento. Hiyo con cuidado logró echarlo en sus piernas y acarició sus cabellos, con amor. Asustada, y visiblemente triste.

_No quiero… no quiero que me dejes…_

- ¿Sabes…? Yo le dije algo a la abuela en ese momento…

- ¿…qué…cosa…?

- Que… era interesante ver… cómo lo único que diferencia un toque de manos entre un hombre y una mujer, y un hombre con un hombre o una mujer con una mujer… son sus cuerpos… Niichan llegó a esta casa casi sin que me diera cuenta, y asumió el lugar que debería tener una mujer… - la escuchó atento – Yo… más porque es hombre… y… y… porque me siento… atraída por él… - sus ojos se abrieron como platos – le di ese apodo… Pero lo cierto es que… Papá, tú y él son demasiado evidentes…

OwO

_La cicatriz… ¿cómo fue que me la hice…? _

_Ah, ya recuerdo…_

_Era un hermoso día de verano, el último de ese año, y mi último verano en esta ciudad… Luego iba a mudarme a esa otra en la que conocería años después a Masamune… Mamá me había encargado las compras para el viaje y yo… Bueno, estar solo era mi realidad debido a sus trabajos, así es que accedí._

_Aún no recuerdo cuándo fue que me estiré, pero por ese entonces, mis ocho años parecían seis… Motivo por el cual era un casi blanco de las burlas de mis compañeros de escuela. Digo casi porque, jajaja… Yo nunca me he dejado humillar por nadie._

_Pero ciertamente cuando eres tan bajito y tu tonta madre te manda comprar toallas higiénicas de una marca exclusiva y antialérgica, pues… _

_Necesitas ayuda URGENTE._

- _Toma…_

_Y esa ayuda llegó… Era un niño muy alto para haber podido guardarme sus facciones en la mirada y la mente. Sólo sé que era muy odioso… Pero… pero aun así sentí en ese momento que todos sus chistes y bromas no me humillaban, al contrario…_

_Fueron mi única alegría y compañía hasta que llegó Masamune a mi vida… Aunque sólo lo viera una vez…_

- _¿Estás solo… pequeñito…?_

OwO

_Silencio._

_Ni un suspiro…_

_Ni un sonidito de exclamación…_

_Por primera vez había callado al gran Kirishima Zen… Mi papá._

_Sora-chan vino y se echó a mi lado, sonriendo._

_No pude evitar reírme._

- ¿…te moriste…?

- …no. Estoy pensando cómo matarlo por haberte conquistado…

- ¡PAPÁ! – le jaló los cabellos. Pero recibió por respuesta un abrazo de oso y un millón de besos en sus cachetitos - ¡PAPÁ, BASTA, LE DIRÉ A NIICHAN QUE TE RETRASASTE PARA IR AL TRABAJO!

- Me importa poco, hoy es el… a ver… - contó con sus dedos – Bah, ya no recuerdo, pero es definitivamente uno de los mejores días de mi vida – dejó de besarla y la arrulló – Sólo… porque creo que Dios no puede haber hecho un único tesoro como Takafumi… no te lo doy…

- Eres un tonto… Él me quiere más a mí…

- Mentira, yo lo traigo loco…

- De tanto que lo haces renegar… Por tu culpa está un poco más viejito…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Pero si es por mí que ha rejuvenecido! Tú ya lo conociste lozano y vital, yo lo encontré con el cutis de tu abuelo…

- Papá… - rieron – ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada…? – se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

- Primero, porque él tenía miedo… Segundo… porque aunque yo le hacía bromas y le decía que tú aceptarías… también estaba asustado...

- ¿Por qué…?

- Se supone… que yo soy… "normal". Por eso te tuve… El amor que tuve y tengo por tu mamá, por serlo, fue y es real. Sólo que ahora es un recuerdo hermoso que atesoro en mi interior… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Claro que si… - acarició su rostro.

- Me alegra saberlo… Pero debes entender que era muy difícil, incluso para mí… el aceptar al inicio que me había enamorado de un hombre… Tú ya tienes doce… sabes muy bien que hay cosas que los hombres observamos en una mujer…

- Sí, lo sé… Y son cosas que niichan no tiene – rieron.

- Así es… Esas ausencias, sin embargo, son maravillosamente suplidas por otras características…

- Padre, tengo doce, pero no significa que desee escucharte hablar sobre "eso" – frunció el ceño.

- Jajaja, ok, ok, lo siento – besó su frente – Adoro tu ceño fruncido marca Yokozawa… – ella lo golpeó en el hombro – Hey, ¡más respeto! El caso es… que esto… sólo me había pasado una vez antes… Así es que volver a vivirlo fue… demasiado aterrador – rió nervioso.

- Es que… te enamoraste de su alma… supongo…

- Sí… Su maldita personalidad me tiene estupidizado…

- Es adorable…

- Sólo contigo…

- Bueno, como sea… No me has dicho cómo lo conociste… Es decir, sé que trabajan en el mismo lugar, pero supongo que tuvo que haber una primera vez, ¿no?

- Sí… Pero ese relato quiero contártelo el día en el que Takafumi desee compartirlo con alguien más, mi amor...

- Hum… Tenía el corazón roto, ¿cierto? – una vez más, lo sorprendió.

- …Así es. Por eso, no le insistas nunca, ¿sí?

- No lo haré, tranquilo… - le sonrió – Papá… ¿puedo seguirlo llamando niichan…?

- Por supuesto. Es más… ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?

- Lo que sea que sea para él…

- Oh, sí que es para él… Si no me ayudas irá a la cárcel por asesino…

- ¿…padre, qué hiciste? – lo miró seria. Él suspiró.

- Contarte… Él quería estar presente para apoyarme… - Hiyori entendió.

- Debe amarte lo suficiente como para haber antepuesto sus sentimientos por mí… Descuida, intentaré fingir, o mejor dicho le haré algo parecido a lo que te hice… Aunque… - lo miró fijamente – ¿aún no me contaste todo, verdad? – sonrieron divertidos.

- No, aún no… Hiyo… ¿me perdonas por no darte una mamá…?

- Yo no quería una nueva mamá – habló con firmeza y decisión – Yo quería alguien que pasara el tiempo contigo hasta mucho después de que yo tenga que hacer mi vida… Y no, no te traumes, no tengo novio – logró calmarlo – Cuando conocí a niichan, y lo presentaste como tu amigo, me sentí feliz y triste… Feliz porque habías encontrado a alguien que te soportaba como amigo… pero triste porque en verdad llegué a pensar que sería hermoso ser su esposa… Pero si debía perderlo, también pensé… debía ser por alguien que lo mereciera… Y sé, papá, que no hay nadie en este mundo que lo vaya a amar más de lo que lo amas tú…

OwO

_Ese odioso gigante me invitó el primer helado comprado en la calle de toda mi vida… Sí, mis padres eran tan celosos y cuidadosos conmigo, irónicamente, que no dejaban que comiera fuera. Pero cuando nos sentamos para degustarlos, y medio lo observaba mientras le contaba cosas de mi vida… me di cuenta de que…_

_Me gustaba… Me gustaba y mucho…_

_Me sonrojé terriblemente al entenderlo y él se preocupó. Pensando que estaba enfermo, me acompañó a casa. _

_A casa. _

_Caminé nervioso, pero guardando la compostura todo el trayecto, para no asustarlo. _

- _Supongo que ahora que ya sé dónde vives… puedo venir a acompañarte… Al menos hasta que empiece la escuela…_

- _Pues… yo…_

- _¿Hum? ¿No te dejan hablar con extraños…?_

- _No es eso… Yo… ¿Vemos una película? Iré por unas que mamá tiene en su alcoba, siéntate, por favor…_

_Nunca, en toda la tarde, pude decirle que esa era la última vez que nos divertiríamos como lo estábamos haciendo…_

_Tenía ocho años, y él parecía de dieciséis… Cualquiera habría aprovechado para burlarse de un mocoso que aparentaba dos años menos… Pero ese chico me cuidó toda la tarde, hasta media hora antes de que mis papás llegasen…_

- _Si tus papás te reprenden por haberte ido a la casa de un extraño, sin avisar, no me lo perdonaré…_

- _Ni la justicia. Podrías ir preso por haber secuestrado a un chico de doce años teniendo ocho – me sonrojé ante su comentario sarcástico – Pequeñito, no te pongas así… Nada pasará, saben muy bien que soy muy independiente. Al contrario, estarán felices al saber que tengo un nuevo amigo…_

- _Un… nuevo amigo…_

- _Sí. Por lo general nunca tengo suerte – suspiró, y yo quise morirme – Siempre se mudan. Yo creo que nunca podré hacerlo…_

_El primer amor no es para siempre, pensé… Era mi primera ilusión, y no pude conservarlo para mí… Ni siquiera fue un intento, como Masamune… o un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad, como Zen…_

_Así que, no lo dudé… _

_Me pregunto si algún día lo llegó a usar o si lo echó a la basura esa noche…_

_Sólo sé que en estos momentos me arrepiento de habérselo dado… porque te correspondía usarlo a ti…_

OwO

- Aun así… tu niichan jorobó a todos con sus mil cuatrocientos treinta y dos argumentos fallidos sobre _"Por qué no darle el aumento de ejemplares a The Kan"_ – imitó casi de manera perfecta su timbre de voz, haciéndolos reír – Ay, mamá oso, deberías ser menos impulsiva…

- Papá…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Mejor, ¿por qué no brindamos? – se puso de pie y caminó hacia el estante, para sacar una botella de vino y tres copas.

- Oi, ¿le darás vino a Hiyo?

- Sí, niichan… Hoy debemos celebrar la vida… ¿O es que consideras que mi Excelente en Matemáticas no lo merece…? – hizo pucherito.

- Claro que sí… pero eres una ni

- Señorita…

- Adolescente… - ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No deberías beber alcohol…

- Ay, no seas aguafiestas… - se colocó tras él y, extendiendo los brazos por encima de los suyos, abrió el vino. Yokozawa se sonrojó, y Hiyori aguantó la risa – Listo. Pásame las copas… - así, entre los dos sirvieron, en la de la niña una cantidad mesurada – Bueno… Es momento de celebrar… Por la calificación de Hiyo, y… por algo que Takafumi y yo tenemos que compartirte… - Yokozawa se tensó. No se había alejado, pero erguido, Kirishima se sentía muy lejano. Con disimulo, jaló su pantalón, y el otro entendió, sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

- Pues… cuéntenme… Quiero saberlo todo con puntos y señales, ¿tendremos que mudarnos, los ascendieron, descubrieron un nuevo chisme…?

- Ah… mujeres… Sólo nos buscan para eso, Takafumi, para rellenarlas de noticias…

- ¡No seas injusto, tú me has enseñado a esperar sólo chismes cuando llegas!

- ¿Yo? Es él quien te cuenta todo lo que ocurre en la Oficina, no yo…

- No mientas, eres tú. ¿O ya olvidaste que la otra noche

_Los oía, y más y más me enamoraba de esta familia. Mi familia…_

_Le regalé aquello deseando que lo usara con la persona correcta… Pero no le dije otra cosa._

_Lamento que en algún lugar del mundo haya alguien que lo haya recibido, si fue así. Pero al menos me quedo contento por lo que voy a hacer…_

- Ah, no, señorita, lo de la vecina de al lado lo descubrió Yokozawa, yo no la estaba vigilando…

- Pero tú fuiste el que me lo dijo…

- Porque él me lo comentó…

- Estoy enamorado de tu padre.

Silencio. Total. La tetera resonando por estar hirviendo, en el Departamento contiguo, fue el único sonido audible luego de sus palabras. Las dos miradas miel lo observaron, sin poder salir de su asombro… Pero fue Hiyo quien reaccionó primero.

- …eso… no es novedad para mí, niichan… Eres muy transparente…

- Lo sé… Y eso sí es culpa de tu padre. Yo antes podía fingir perfectamente mis sentimientos, pero él me descoloca constantemente…

- Es que tú lo vuelves un osito – Kirishima se sonrojó – Desde que apareciste, dejó de ser un ser solitario… Y… ¿eres correspondido, o… esa cara es el trauma post-confesión…? – lo miraron, divertidos. Kirishima no lograba reaccionar. La sincera espontaneidad de Yokozawa lo había turbado.

- Creo que es el estupor de ver que yo también puedo ser honesto, abiertamente honesto… Obviamente Hiyo necesitará tiempo para poder asimilarnos de esta manera, así es que nada va a cambiar… No te ilusiones… - acarició sus cabellos - …si sigues así terminaré contando todo y luego te vas a resentir…

- …nunca dejas de asombrarme… Eres una cajita de sorpresas… Por eso te amo – lo sonrojó – Hiyo… ¿aceptarías ser nuestra testigo…? – la niña abrió los ojos como platos, y luego de casi un cuarto de minuto corrió a abrazarlos. No dijeron nada, nada, sólo se miraron mutuamente, sonriendo de manera tierna, mientras estaban un instante enlazados, el uno con el otro alrededor de ella.

- …hoy… ¿Hoy se quieren casar…? – gimoteó, separándose, y permitiéndoles enjugar sus lagrimitas.

- No. Eso quiero prepararlo muy bien. Tenemos que hablar con tus abuelos, y tus futuros abuelos – rieron – Además, no será una ceremonia como las de la tele. Takafumi y yo queremos hacer algo simbólico… Sólo para nosotros tres… Así que ve pensando en un lugar muy especial y bonito al que podamos ir para tomar unas mini vacaciones…

- Lo haré… Pero… Niichan, ¿lo trajiste? – la cara pícara que pusieron ambos a Kirishima le dio mala… muuuy mala espina.

- ¿Traer qué? Hum… ustedes juntos son un peligro, ¿qué han hecho…?

- Pues, no pienso dejar que seas el lado masculino total de la relación… Así es que, aunque Hiyo no sabía de qué se trataba, fui un rato en la mañana a recoger algo para ti…

- ¿Eh? – un calorcito se extendió desde su corazón hasta el resto de su cuerpo – Pues… yo también tengo algo para ti…

- Algo muuuy especial, ¿verdad, papá? – Hiyo se abrazó al cuello de Kirishima y él empezó su explicación.

- Esto… - sacó una cajita de terciopelo, a todas luces antigua, y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos – es un regalo muy especial. Te seré honesto: cuando conocí a la madre de Hiyo, pensé en dárselo, pero nunca llegué a encontrarlo. Me traje todo de casa de mis padres cuando nos casamos, pero nunca, según yo, logré recuperar esto…

- Sin embargo… - la vocecita de Hiyo lo hizo reír.

- …sin embargo, ahora, que buscaba algo para regalarte… Lo encontré junto a la billetera que me regalaste – Yokozawa alzó las cejas – Yo… creo mucho en los ancestros, así es que agradecí interiormente a la madre de Hiyo que me hubiese ayudado a encontrar tu obsequio… Porque eres el único que merece llevarlo puesto…

_Quise llorar… La madre de Hiyo nunca ha sido una sombra para mí, pero el que Zen dijera que sentía que bendijo lo nuestro, me hizo feliz. Ella desde arriba pensaba que yo no soy un abominable ser que debería estar lejos de su tesoro… _

_Me sentí completo… Y seguro de lo que iba a hacer…_

- Antes… de que me lo muestres… también tengo que decirte algo respecto a esto… Yo, hubiera querido que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero lamentablemente no te estoy ofreciendo el cien por ciento de todo… - los dos Kirishimas lo escuchaban atentos – No hablo de mis sentimientos… Esto de aquí – sacó la cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo y los tres se sorprendieron al ver que era tan vieja como la otra, al menos en apariencia – tenía un par… que no tengo en mi poder… Dejé de tenerlo el día que me hice la cicatriz, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije en la mañana? – Kirishima asintió - Pues… el par se lo di… a alguien muy especial para mí… Esto de aquí me lo entregó mi madre como herencia familiar… para ser entregado como muestra de compromiso a la persona que yo eligiera para pasar el resto de la vida a mi lado…

_En ese momento… tuve un ligero flash… un recuerdo, una remembranza…_

_Y lo miré fijamente…_

_Ojos casi azules…_

_Cabello negro…_

_Ceño fruncido…_

- Es… muy sencillo, pero… Me… me haría muy feliz si… si… - se sonrojó completamente y abrió la cajita ante la atónita mirada de Zen y la fascinada de Hiyori – Si aceptas ser mi prometido…

_Un dije en forma de gotita… Un hermoso dije de plata en cuyo centro brillaba una hermosa piedra azul… Era delicado, neutral… y pese a simular una lágrima se sentía como una lágrima de felicidad… como una gota de lluvia que convierte el suelo más árido en fértil…_

_Takafumi tenía la mirada gacha, por lo que no pudo ver lo que Hiyori si… _

_Tomé la mano de mi novio… extendí su hermosa mano, con la palma hacia mi… abrí mi propia cajita, y saqué su contenido, colocándolo sobre ella. Y le alcé el mentón, cubriendo su mano con la mía para evitar que viese._

- Hay algo que no mencioné… Cumplí mi promesa… - el otro parpadeó, confundido – Esto… es una declaración tardía, pero tardía por tu propia culpa… por mudarte – Yokozawa no entendía nada, pero por alguna razón empezó a llorar, mirándolo asustado – Al día siguiente… regresé a tu casa para darle a la persona que había elegido el dije en forma de lágrima de tu abuela… ese que…

_"…no debes dárselo a cualquiera… Sólo si la persona que te interesa es capaz de mostrarte su alma y sus sentimientos, aunque con el resto sea abismalmente diferente, entonces esa persona será quien esté destinada para ti… Y te merezca."_

- …supongo que los Yokozawa son brujos… Te describiste perfectamente a ti… _Pequeñito…_

OwO

_Esa noche no pudo vengarse, porque Hiyori, él y yo nos amanecimos jugando. De rato en rato nos mirábamos a los ojos y como siempre, terminaba sonrojándome. Hiyo lo notaba y lo reprendía por ponerme en aprietos… No importa. Él tiene derecho._

_Dormí con él… _

_Mejor dicho, luego de llevar a Hiyo, dormida, a su habitación, entré a la suya y me desnudé completamente, bajo su mirada. En cuanto entré debajo de las cobijas… No hicimos el amor, pero sus besos me llevaron al Cielo con todo y cadena de compromiso…_

- …ahhh… Eres una tortura china… Tu piel seduce a la mía, no es justo que justo hoy que ella está en casa me hagas esto… _Pequeñito…_

- No me molestes… - rió divertido – Me retracto, Zen…

- ¿Hum…? – estaba recostado contra su pecho, jugueteando con su pezón.

- ¿Puedes dejar eso?

- No. Me gusta cuando se pone erecto, mira… - succionó un poco.

- Con una m… Si no dejas de hacer eso me voy a mi cuarto – habló firme, pero bajito.

- Ya, ya… ¿De qué te retractas, de venir a seducirme…?

- No…

- Deberías… Me estoy excitando…

- Con un carajo, me voy – lo retuvo con un abrazo de oso.

- Ya, ya… Me callo. Dime… - el otro suspiró con fastidio, pero luego se relajó.

- "…El primer amor nunca dura…"

_Recuerdo haberme incorporado lentamente y haberlo encarado, molesto, mientras él aguantaba la risa._

- El primer amanecer juntos como prometidos oficiales… ¿Y me recuerdas esa maldita frase asociada a ese idiota?

- Pues si… Me retracto, el primer amor SÍ dura…

- Vaya… Es bueno saberlo… Bueno, me voy a tu cuarto para que te la pases pensando en ese bastardo… - fue el turno del otro para jalarlo del brazo e, increíblemente, colocarlo bajo su cuerpo - ¿Qué haces?

- Sí dura. Porque Masamune no fue mi primer amor… Si esa noche, cuando corrí para alcanzarte luego de que te fuiste no me hubiera resbalado y golpeado fuertemente la nuca… Te habría entregado esto… - se dejó caer sobre él, jugueteando con el dije.

_Amo a mi hija, pero en esos momentos quise mandarla a un internado hasta como mínimo toda su etapa universitaria…_

_Mi primer amor fuiste tú… yo fui el primero para ti…_

_Iba a conspirar con Hiyo para darte el mejor de los mejores lugares para casarnos… El mejor de los mejores anillos de boda, que sí deseaba tener para nosotros… _

_Quiero darte todo… todo lo que pueda ver el resto como muestra de mi inmenso amor, ya que tú sabes muy bien cuánto te amo… Y lo quiero hacer para que el mundo sepa que eres sólo mío._

- ¿Sabes…? Esto incrementa tu condena… - paseó sus manos por todas su espalda hasta alcanzar su trasero, estremeciéndolo – Esa fue la primera vez que amándome no me lo dijiste…

- ¡Era un niño! Ahhh… - gimió al sentirlo tocarlo con atrevimiento – Zen… basta… Hiyo…

- Duerme… - cambió posiciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Además, no te dejaré gritar… Tenemos que practicar hacer el amor en silencio, recuerda que ella estará en nuestra Luna de Miel…

- No… mmmm… - lo besó. Y lentamente fue dejándose llevar, hasta sucumbir por completo.

_El primer amor nunca dura… como era al inicio…_

_A veces… suele mejorar… ¿verdad, Zen…?_


	4. Sombras

**Les traigo esta entrega... que supongo los dejará tan intrigados como a mi misma... Porque aún no sé cómo seguir.**

**Y les comparto algo: No tenía intenciones de poner a los Trifecta en aprietos, pero me encuentro en un proceso de duelo que me va a durar lo suficiente como para influir en el fic... Lo lamento, me siento muy mal animicamente...**

Espero les guste... Yo sufrí mucho al escribirlo...

* * *

**Sombras **

- _U…usted dijo que despertaría…_

- _Dije que existía una posibilidad, Kirishima-san…_

- _Pero… pero…_

- _Lo lamento… hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, usted tiene que entender que_

- _¿Entender? Me he quedado solo… con una niña de dos años… ¿Entender? Hicieron todo, ¿eh…? ¡PERO NO FUE SUFICIENTE, BASTARDO! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡ESTA MIERDA MATÓ A MI MUJER! ¡SAKURA… SAKURA…!_

_¡Sakura…!_

_¡Sakura…!_

_¡Sakura…!_

- ¡TAKAFUMI! – se despertó de golpe, sudoroso, incorporándose de golpe. La oscuridad de la habitación fue lo único que pareció preocuparse de su abrupto despertar, ya que la cortina dejó colar un rayo de la luz proveniente de afuera.

- ¿Papi? – la carita de Hiyo asomó por su puerta – ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, estás bien?

- …creo… creo que sí, mi amor… ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres de la mañana… Niichan no regresó…

_Tercer día que no venía a dormir… Mi mirada se dirigió a mi izquierda, que era su lado de la cama cuando accedía a acompañarme luego de renegar hasta el amanecer… _

_Odié como nunca a la Editorial, pero principalmente a Takano… Su maldito fin de ciclo se había extendido de más por culpa de una de las autoras de Onodera y por ende todas las estadísticas de ventas se habían tenido que procesar luego de lo previsto… en tiempo récord._

_Ni siquiera me había podido acercar a verlo durante esos tres días… por miedo a retrasarlo más… Lo extraño… lo extraño demasiado, y estoy a punto de enloquecer con la idea de que… de que…_

_Enferme… como ella, y…_

- Sin embargo, llamó a las doce para saber si ya te habías ido a dormir… - la voz de Hiyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos pesimistas – Me dijo que lo llamara si te pasaba algo, así que… - marcó un número desde el celular de Kirishima y se lo entregó, para salir de ahí luego de darle un beso en la nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? – a la segunda timbrada, la voz cansada, pero no por ello menos angustiada, de Yokozawa se dejó oír desde el otro lado. De pronto sintió que la oscuridad era menos opresiva.

- …si… pero… No puedo dormir si no estás… - escuchó un suspiro que no era de exasperación ni alivio… sino de amor.

- …y yo no sé cómo estoy logrando hacer todo esto solo… Te extraño demasiado – Kirishima sonrió al imaginarlo adorablemente sonrojado – Pero te prometo que sólo será esta noche más… De hecho ya Henmi está imprimiendo el reporte… ¿Tienes mucho sueño…?

- No mucho… ¿por? – su promesa lo despertó por completo.

- Para ponerme el hands free… Así podrás acompañarme hasta que terminemos…

_Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, al mismo nivel que a Hiyo… Te amo, te amo… Te amo, mi osito pequeñito…_

OwO

- Tadaima...

Los dos compitieron en velocidad para alcanzar la sala.

- ¡AMOR, LLEGAS…! – su sonrisa se borró al ver lo demacrado que estaba – Takafumi…

- Tú te ves peor cada fin de ciclo, así es que no pongas esa cara, ¿o ya no te gusto con ojeras y dos kilos menos? – sonrió, pese a que se le veía exhausto – Traje lo necesario para un desayuno japonés decente, ¿cocinamos los tres?

- Nada de los tres, niichan – Hiyo parecía a punto de llorar – Tienes que dormir...

- Hiyo tiene razón, si te enfermas, yo – puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Por favor… llevo tres días sin ustedes, les prometo dormir todo lo que mi cuerpo me exija… ¿Sí? – rogó a Kirishima con la mirada, una mirada cargada de ternura y deseo de sentirlos cerca.

- Está bien… Pero yo estaré detrás de ti para sostenerte, ¿de acuerdo? – Hiyo sonrió divertida al ver el pálido rostro de su niichan adquirir un poco de color.

- Sí…

Como lo había prometido, Kirishima se colocó detrás suyo y pidió a Hiyo que atara el delantal de lunares alrededor de las dos cinturas. La niña, divertida, lo hizo y procedió a sacar todo lo que el joven había comprado.

- No has bajado sólo dos kilos… Voy a matar a Takano…

- Oye… ¿de veras deseas hablar de ese bastardo cuando ya tu prometido está aquí, sin posibilidades de escapar de tus garras…? – Kirishima lo abrazó por la cintura y ocultó su rostro en su cuello – Voy a estar bien, ya deja de preocuparte…

- Eres un maldito terco… Yo no soy un ignorante en Ventas, hice mis primeros pininos en esa área, pude ayudarte… ¿Tanto te avergüenza que vean que somos cercanos?

- Para nada… Hiyo necesitaba a su padre cerca… - miró a su alrededor y al ver que ella estaba cortando las verduras, le dio un beso en la boca – Acabemos rápido, ¿sí? Aún tienes dos horas antes de tener que ir a la Editorial, quiero dormir contigo…

- ¿Sólo dormir…? – lo estrechó aún más, aspirando su aroma.

- Hasta recuperar fuerzas sí… Después podrás hacer lo que quieras…

- Eso acabo de grabarlo en mis dos cabezas… - susurró contra su oído y el otro se puso a reír. Lo que contradictoriamente lo puso más triste. Yokozawa aun cuando estaba en fase osito de felpa solía mandarlo a volar cuando se ponía cursi o atrevido…

- Ayudemos a Hiyo…

OwO

- Lavaré los platos…

- Ah, no, basta. Dijiste claramente que cocinaríamos los tres y luego serías un niño bueno y te irías a dormir.

- En ningún momento dije eso, ade

- Niichan – la niña habló con voz fuerte y clara, colocando sus dos manitas en la cintura. Yokozawa se estremeció – Ve a dormir. Yo me encargo de todo, ustedes vayan a descansar.

- No. Eres una niña, además debes ir a la escuela y

- Takafumi… No seas terco… - susurró – Deja que lo haga, ha estado muy preocupada por ti… - Yokozawa bajó la carita en señal de derrota y se acercó a la pequeña, un tanto tambaleante. Se puso de cuclillas.

- Cuando me recupere planearemos los tres lo de la boda, ¿sí?

- Todo lo que quieras… Pero ahora vete a dormir… Te ves enfermo… y yo… - gimoteó, partiéndole el corazón.

- Estoy bien – la abrazó – Esta noche quiero dormir contigo también… La cama de tu padre es grande, podemos entrar los cuatro, ¿estás de acuerdo…?

- Por supuesto, y Sora-chan también… Así que ya, suéltense, que me pongo celoso… - los hizo reír con su pseudo ataque de celos.

- Hasta más tarde, niichan…

- Hasta más tarde, amor…

OwO

- Yo te ayudo, no te sueltes… - lo depositó en la cama con cuidado y Yokozawa se dejó caer de espaldas, sollozando de gozo.

- Al fin… Nuestra cama… – Kirishima se emocionó al oírlo hablar de esa manera, con el pronombre posesivo a flor de piel – Sólo han sido tres días, pero cómo extrañaba tu olor…

- Ni que fuera una cabra…

- Jajaja, eres algo parecido en otros países… - rió divertido al verlo fruncir los labios – Zen… ¿me harías un favor…?

- Te hago de todo, digo, todos los favores que quieras – subió a la cama y se colocó encima suyo, sin apoyar su peso, para acariciarle los cabellos.

- ¿Podrías… darme masajes…? Tengo todo el cuerpo contracturado…

- Y reseco… y pálido… ¿Qué te hicieron, maldita sea…? – lo acarició dulcemente.

- Pues… nada. Mis labios suelen estar humectados a causa de los besos de un sujeto insolente…

- Ah, insolente… ¿Y cómo te besa…? – acercó suavemente su boca a la otra, seduciéndolo con sutiles toquecitos húmedos.

- P…pues… - Kirishima sonrió al ver que bajo esas acciones amorosas Yokozawa parecía regresar a la vida. Lo abrazó dulcemente y susurró contra su oído, luego de besarlo suave y lentamente.

- Mejor me detengo, sino desearé penetrarte…

- Pervertido…

- Te deseo con toda el alma, ¿soy culpable de que seas tan sexy…?

- En estos momentos soy lo más cercano a un cadáver – Kirishima se estremeció dolorosamente – Eres un enfermo si quieres hacerme el amor con esta pinta…

- Con esta o con la que sea que tengas, nunca dejaré de desearte, porque eres hermoso para mí… Me molesta que digas cosas como esa… - se separó y lo miró a los ojos – Te amo… El amor y el deseo vienen de la mano… con pasos muy afeminados… Como Twinkle…

- Jajaja… - su sonrisa lo hacía ver realmente hermoso… por lo que Kirishima suspiró, deleitándose con sus facciones – Estás loco…

- …por ti… Deberías ir a la cárcel por seducir a rubios de ojos miel…

- Rubios y morochos… Masamune estuvo rondando Ventas estos tres días… - Kirishima borró todo rastro de sonrisa y se separó, haciéndolo reír.

- Ja, ja, ja… Takafumi, estás aumentando tu condena… no te conviene…

- Hasta me invitó un café y una dona…

- ¡¿Por qué carajos aceptaste?! – pareció hervir.

- Tenía hambre… y frío…

- Me hubieras llamado, podría habértelos comprado… - abrió el cajón con fuerza innecesaria, moviendo medio centímetro la cómoda, para sacar el aceite de bebé que había usado como lubricante una de las primeras veces en que le hizo el amor.

- Si te llamaba… me iban a dar ganas de… - ladeó el rostro – Yo… yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo, baka…

_¿Por qué es tan cruel…?_

- Pues… hubiera sido maravilloso hacerlo en una de las Salas de Juntas… Tu piel aprisionada por la mía contra la alfombra… Te haré el amor de esa manera uno de estos días…

- Hazlo de la manera que desees… A…ahora… inclusive…

_Era una dulce y pecaminosa tentación… un postre servido sólo para mí… Pero aunque los dos deseábamos fundirnos después de tres malditos días de lejanía, no podía ser un canalla y él lo sabía. Hacer el amor es hermoso porque nos amamos, pero estaba débil… Empecé a despojarlo de su camisa, abriendo los botones y no dejé de sonreírle…_

- Intentemos algo nuevo…

- ¿Qué cosa…? – estaba aún sonrojado, pero sostuvo la mirada de su amor.

- Un masaje tántrico… Lo leí con motivo de nuestra futura Luna de Miel…

- ¿Por qué buscas cosas como esas en lugar de pensar en los otros puntos importantes? – lo reprendió, con voz un tanto ronca.

- Ya te dije… Quiero que disfrutes todo… y TODO implica… TODO. Hoy prefiero amarte con mis manos… No te preocupes por mí, ¿sí? Verte disfrutar será para mi orgásmico…

- …hentai…

- Jajaja… - lo besó. Fue un beso apasionado y tierno que los hizo estremecer – Relájate… Cierra tus ojos…

_Esa mañana no hubo nada sexual en el masaje que le di. Al contrario. Lloré mientras tocaba su cuerpo duro, esta vez por nada relacionado a la tensión que nuestro amor generaba en ambos… el amarnos… Takafumi se quedó dormido apenas cerró sus ojos, y yo masajeé cada parte de su cuerpo con cuidado, como a una persona en estado vegetal, para…_

_El sueño de la noche anterior vino a mi mente, y por un instante el rostro de Sakura ocupó el lugar del de mi amor. Me desespero de sólo recordar que… que…_

_Sakura enfermó debido a un estrés laboral acumulado que devino en una de las enfermedades más destructivas del mundo… De ser una mujer activa, pasó a un estado como el tuyo en menos de una semana… Por eso me aterra verte así… Por eso odio a Takano…_

_Amor, tú no me vas a dejar, ¿cierto…? _

OwO

_No recuerdo para nada a mamá… Sólo de vez en cuando, como en el caso del obsequio de niichan, suelo "sentirla" en casa. Pero no más… Sin embargo, recuerdo muy bien que cuando falleció, papá se volvió casi un ermitaño… Atento a cada una de mis necesidades, olvidó cumplir las suyas y al final, mis abuelos tuvieron que vivir un tiempo con nosotros para cuidar de mí y de él._

_¿Sabes, Sora-chan…? Tenía exactamente esta misma carita… movía las manos de la misma manera al sostener la taza de chocolate caliente que la abuela dejaba en sus manos cada media hora, y que él llegaba a tomar casi siempre sólo en la mitad de su contenido porque el resto se desparramaba por todas partes…_

_Y no me miraba… Al inicio, como oí en alguna ocasión hace un par de años, papá dejó de mirarme y hablarme debido a que tenía miedo de verla en mí… Tuvo que dejar de trabajar y se pasaba todo el día en cama, llorando… _

_Por eso ahora me preocupa tanto… _

_Sentado en el sillón, con la taza de café que ya lleva más de dos horas intacta, yo sé muy bien que no puede concentrarse, y sé muy bien que lleva más de una semana con ganas de llorar… ¿Por qué… por qué ese bloqueo…? Yo ya he llorado y seguiré llorando por niichan hasta el día de mi muerte, creo, pero él no… ¿Tan grande es su dolor, tan horrible es sentir que la persona que amas…_

- Yo contesto... – se paró con rapidez, pese a que ella estaba igual de afectada por la falta de sueño y la tristeza, y contestó el teléfono. El nombre que oyó tras el auricular sabía muy bien que generaría la misma reacción de los últimos días en Kirishima, por lo que habló con prudencia – Papá… Es de la Editorial…

- Si es el bastardo de Esmeralda, dile que no estoy…

- No, papá… Llaman de parte suya, pero es Onodera-san… ¿Qué le digo…? – oyó cómo el periódico era estrujado, y un suspiro de exasperación. Kirishima bebió por completo el café y luego recibió de sus manos el teléfono, sin regalarle la más mínima sonrisa.

- Aló…

- Ki…Kirishima-san… Llamaba para saber si usted está bien…

- No. ¿Eso es todo…? – se oyó un chillido ridículo del otro lado.

- Ta…Takano-san… desea que le haga saber que cuenta con él para cualquier cosa que necesite…

- Lo que necesito no me lo puede dar nadie… Lo que necesito, tu novio contribuyó a que lo perdiera…

- Kirishima-san… - la voz de Ritsu sonó afectada, medio constipada, como si tuviera gripe.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Onodera, pero no necesito nada… Nada… ¡NADA!- colgó. Y aquello que Hiyori había estado reclamando mentalmente empezó a fluir en la forma de un llanto sufriente que incluso hizo maullar al gatito negro.

- Pa… papi… - se abrazaron con fuerza, intentando ocupar mutuamente el enorme vacío que tenían cada uno en su interior…

- Quisiera saber por qué eligen este día para llorar como Magdalenas, ¿no pueden respetar el sueño de un hombre japonés en sus treintas? ¡LLEVO TRES DÍAS SIN DORMIR, MALDITA SEA! – los casi gritos y maullidos desgarradores fueron cortados en seco al oír la potente voz del Oso Gruñón, quien, de pie, ya repuesto evidentemente, bajo el dintel de la puerta, los miraba con la versión número cuatrocientos setenta mil de su mil veces galardonada "Mirada asesina de Osito Teddy".

- Takafumi…

- Niichan…

- Miaaau…

- Como sigan con sus estúpidos lloriqueos me iré a mi departamento, lo juro… ¡DEJEN DE MIRAR DORAMAS, YA LES HE DICHO QUE…! ¡OI, ESTÁ HIYO!

_Pero papá no le hizo caso… Ignorando olímpicamente que su hija única estaba de pie, tras ellos, lo besó. _

_He visto besos en los mangas que papá ha empezado a darme, en las novelas, en los doramas, en las películas… Pero ese beso nunca lo voy a olvidar… Quisiera que alguien alguna vez me besara como lo besó él…_

_Intercalando la danza dulce de sus labios con palabras de amor y de agradecimiento a Dios, no lo soltó ni un segundo… Niichan dejó de forcejear al medio entender que algo muy malo había pasado mientras dormía… _

_Y se dejó amar… hasta tener que sostenerse de él y bajar su mirada con timidez, apoyando su carita en el pecho del hombre que no dejaba de llorar, como si su ser más amado acabase de regresar de un destino que no había tenido retorno desde el inicio…_

_En verdad… pudo no haberlo tenido…_

_Más tarde, cuando niichan volvió a despertar, luego de que papá lo obligara a volver a dormir, jurándole que le explicaríamos todo en la noche… le contamos todo acerca de esas casi dos infernales semanas en que no despertó. Y al fin pudo entender por qué papá había actuado de esa manera… y por qué estaba tan flaco, ojeroso, pálido, desaliñado… Bromeó conmigo, aunque supe que lo hacía para no llorar, acerca de su pinta de vagabundo por la barba de que tenía instalada en su hermoso rostro._

_Y papá no dejó de abrazarlo… de mirarlo… de honrarlo… Acariciaba su rostro con devoción, con tal amor que yo tenía que voltearme de tanto en tanto al sentir que invadía su intimidad… Sí, terminé de convencerme de que perder a niichan como novio… a causa de mi propio papá… había sido la decisión correcta…_

_Nadie iba a amarlos más de lo que ellos se adoraban, aunque de maneras diferentes…_

- ¿Me perdonas por haberte gritado…? – la arropó, una vez estuvo metida en su cama.

- Descuida, ni siquiera entendí lo que dijiste… Escucharte me turbó completamente…

- Lo sé… En compensación yo haré todo lo de la casa mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

- No. Estás convaleciente…

- ¿Entonces los tres juntos…? – ella le sonrió – Perfecto… Ahora a dormir… Voy a encargarme de tu papá, no te preocupes…

- Lo sé. A partir de ahora todo estará bien…

_Apagué su lamparita, y salí luego de besar su frente. Sorata entró antes de cerrar la puerta, y se subió a su cama después de acariciar mis piernas con su cuerpecito. Hasta él estaba más flaco, y yo sabía muy bien que se debía a que no había comido bien por velar mi sueño, junto con Hiyo y Zen. _

_Entré. Ya me esperaba con la botellita de aceite de bebé, tal y como habíamos acordado… Esta noche no sería él quien me diera los masajes, sino yo a él. Lo besé, y él me aprisionó contra su cuerpo hasta robarse mi energía con un solo minuto de intercambios entre nuestros labios y lenguas. No pude mirarlo a los ojos…_

- Te… tengo que darte masajes…

- Prefiero hacerlo yo… Ahora sí que puedes soportar aunque sea una ronda…

- N…no… porque tú estás débil, por idiota…

- ¿Idiota? Mi novio no despertaba, ¿cómo querías que durmiese tranquilo?

- Porque te dije que todo estaba bien… Además, te obedecí: me ordenaste dormir todo lo que quisiese, ¿o no?

- Claro… y cuando te conviene eres un niño bueno… - no lo soltó. Abrazándolo por la cintura, lo tenía bien pegado a su pelvis.

- Ki…Kirishima-san, tienes que dormir…

- Quiero hacerte el amor…

- ¡No! Hoy… al menos… no. Mañana si, te lo prometo, harás lo que quieras… - se sonrojó.

- No, mañana no… - fue abriendo su pijama, y besó su cuello, deleitándose con ese sabor extrañado.

- Mmm… Z…en…

- Definitivamente eres mi comida favorita…

- Cállate… - una mano se coló por sus pantalones – No, espera…

- No quiero… quiero recuperar todas estas noches que no pude ayudarte a procesar las noches de estrés con mis besos y caricias…

- No estaba estresa… ahhh… - había empezado a tocarlo - …Está… bien, pero… Déjame hacerlo a mí…

_Me detuve. _

_Hem… ¿QUÉ?_

- Acaso ya olvidaste… que cuando lo hicimos por primera vez… ¿dijiste que algún día yo podría intentarlo…? Déjame hacerlo ahora… - lo obligó a mirarlo. Kirishima evadió sus ojos, completamente sonrojado – Zen… ¿no confías en mi…?

- ¿Con…confiar? Claro que sí, pero… - tomó su rostro con ambas manos y no despegó sus ojos de los miel.

- Fuiste el primero… - Kirishima abrió los ojos como platos, y sus labios se despegaron para intentar decir algo pero ya la voz de Yokozawa estaba nuevamente presente – Siempre he sido competitivo… La única vez que pude haber sido uke… no se pudo porque esa persona se quedó dormida… Por eso, no me importó dejar de lado mi orgullo para ceder a mi amor por ti… Aunque no te recordaba, Zen… sabía que era correcto dejarte entrar incluso en mi cuerpo…

- Pero… luchaste…

- Soy hombre como tú… Pero supe que me tratarías con respeto y consideración… Yo… yo también puedo ser aplicado a esos adjetivos, créeme… - lo besó – Dame la oportunidad algún día de demostrarte que yo también te amo…

- Me lo demuestras cada día, pero… Takafumi, soy un cobarde… Por eso no me gustan tampoco los hospitales ni las inyecciones… Sé que duele, y… – bajó la mirada, sonrojado. Sonrió.

- Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás… No importa si dices que aceptas cuando ya tengamos más de cincuenta… u ochenta… Sólo dime que lo pensarás…

- …lo pensaré…

_Fue la única ocasión en que le hice el amor con un sinsabor en mi boca, y supe, por sus expresiones, que él estaba igual… Fue la única vez en toda mi vida que me negué a algo que él deseaba con todo su ser…_

_Cuando terminamos de amarnos, le sonreí. Dormía nuevamente como un bebé y aunque yo estaba muerto de cansancio decidí tomar un baño… _

_Y lloré… Recordando…_

- _No tiene que ser este año, sino el siguiente… Pero por favor, Zen… Démosle una hermanita o hermanito a Hiyo, ¿sí?_

- _Lo pensaré…_


	5. Aceptación

**La quinta parte... No pueden odiarme más de lo que me odio yo...**

* * *

**Aceptación **

- _Pensé que hoy te levantarías tarde…_

- _Prometimos a Hiyo que haríamos las labores domésticas juntos, ¿recuerdas? – ató la tirita de sus pantalones deportivos – Tómate tu tiempo un momento más, yo iré adelantándome…_

- _Pero…_

- _Yokozawa, por favor… - el uso de su apellido le generó un dolorcito en el pecho – Obedece…_

Y así se encontraba… recordando el inicio del fin de semana posterior a su recuperación, después de esa noche en la que parecieron tener sexo y no hacer el amor… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comía su bento en el parquecito cercano a Marukawa, elaborado amorosamente por Hiyori, y que incluía una notita escrita a mano: "Le das a papá el beso de los buenos días cada mañana, oniichan, por favor".

Ese día Hiyo volvía a irse de excursión… Ese día volvían a estar solos, y durante una semana podrían haber vivido como un joven matrimonio del mismo sexo… amándose, regalándose mutuamente detalles o simplemente compartiendo su día a día… Quizás renegando el uno a causa del otro antes de terminar abrazados en la cama.

Pero no…

Kirishima parecía cada vez más lejano…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Yokozawa? – Takano Masamune lo sacó de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente, que no tomó la previsión de limpiar con disimulo sus lágrimas, por lo que su amigo se sentó frente suyo, asustado – Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te asaltaron, pasó algo con la niña…?

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes… Gracias – recibió el pañuelo y secó sus mejillas – Yo… estaba recordando una película que vi hace poco, muy triste…

- No me mientas, idiota… ¿Acaso estás esperando familia…? – Yokozawa bajó aún más su mirada.

- Claro que no, idiota…

- ¿Estás en tu mes…?

- Has venido sólo a joderme, ¿verdad?

- ¿Te dieron tan fuerte que te duelen las caderas…?

- Vete a la mierda…

- Seguramente… A mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa alguna cosa y muy fea, relacionada con tu Príncipe Azul… ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión…? – para mal o para bien, ellos se conocían, mucho, quizás hasta cierto punto mejor de lo que se podían jactar de conocerlos Kirishima y Onodera. Suspiró.

- …creo que… quiere terminar conmigo… - Masamune abrió los ojos como platos y no agregó nada. Solamente apretó los puños sobre sus piernas, con rabia contenida.

OwO

- Ah, Kirishima-san… ¿Vino por mi Jefe? – Henmi lo observó con interés, intentando descifrar el rostro neutral del rubio.

- Si… Yo… olvidé agradecerle un gesto que tuvo durante la reunión de la semana pasada…

- Hum, llamó hace cinco minutos para decir que se demoraría un instante… ¿Por qué no lo, ah, mire… Ahí van…

- ¿Van…? – volteó lentamente y lo vio, majestuoso, pero con un gesto de desolación impregnado en sus hermosas facciones, al lado de Takano, quien lo miró desafiante. Apretó los puños… Odiaba verlos cercanos…

- Kirishima-san… ¿podría hacerme un favor si va hablar con él…?

- Dime… - ni siquiera lo miró, tan inmerso se hallaba en su propio tormento.

- Hasta antes de que estuviera delicado de salud, Yokozawa-san resplandecía… - esta vez sí que le prestó atención. Volteó a verlo – Nunca lo vi tan feliz, como cuando usted lo llamó esa noche y le dejó hablarle hasta que dejamos de imprimir… Horas antes habíamos tenido un pequeño problema que lo sumió en la desesperación porque podría habernos obligado a quedarnos un día más, pero… cuando usted llamó y él usó el hands free, todo el mundo despertó. Nos llenó de energía, aunque haya sido a base de miradas duras y alzadas de voz, en algunos casos… Pero hoy, está tan triste… que hasta el resto lo ha notado, tanto, que incluso algunas compañeras han intentado invitarlo a tomar, preocupadas por él… ¿Podría por favor preguntarle si necesita apoyo o ayuda en algún aspecto…?

- Tú… ¿no se lo has preguntado…? – susurró.

- No… No soy tan cercano como usted – Kirishima se sonrojó -. Él es mi Jefe, y sé que debo mantener mi distancia, pero… Sospecho… que quizás peleó con alguien que le interesa mucho… Lo vi llorando antes de que se encontrara con Takano-san en el parquecito de enfrente… - el corazón del rubio se estrujó, lleno de preocupación – Kirishima-san, ayúdelo, por favor… Él lo aprecia mucho…

OwO

- Aunque soy la última persona en este mundo que debería decirlo… odio verte así… Yokozawa, dime qué ha pasado…

- …nada… - lloraba. Masamune era la tercera persona en el mundo que podía verlo llorar, y había sido en efecto la primera en toda su vida en verlo hacerlo.

- Nada… ¿Es por eso que me dices que la persona que más amas en el mundo piensa romper contigo? – Kirishima, quien oía tras la puerta, abrió los ojos con espanto.

- …dije una idiotez… Le pedí una idiotez y ahora… ahora… - se escuchó un golpe contra el lavadero – Es la única explicación que tengo para su frialdad… porque no he hecho nada más…

- Podría ser que aquello que pediste lo está obligando a reflexionar – Kirishima le agradeció el defenderlo – Dudo mucho que ese bastardo piense dejarte… - pero lo hizo rabiar al referirse a él con un adjetivo sólo asociable a Takano Masamune, el "mata ositos" – Yokozawa… ¿Ya olvidaste acaso con qué amor te pidió matrimonio…? – ambos se sonrojaron… Takafumi… acaso… ¿había compartido con él ese momento mágico?

- Pobre de ti que lo comentes siquiera con Onodera… Te lo dije porque fue el momento más importante de toda mi vida… - se sonó la nariz – Pero… parece que quedará sólo en un recuerdo…

- Pues…

- Ah, vaya, ustedes dos juntos, eso me asusta en verdad… - decidió ponerle fin al dolor de la persona más importante de su mundo. En cuanto lo oyó hablar, Yokozawa se volteó con rapidez, intentando ocultarse.

- ¿Teme que le haga algo a Yokozawa? – Takano ya había notado esa expresión de angustia, porque la conocía muy bien… Así que decidió ayudar, muy a su estilo.

- No. Temo que él te seduzca, es un Maestro en eso…

- ¿Qué? – estuvo a punto de voltear, pero no lo hizo – Idiota – su voz sonaba modificada, y él sabía muy bien la razón. Se odió.

- Pues, creo que esa fase la usa sólo con usted… Le sugiero – habló lo más bajo posible para que nadie más lo oyese – una de las habitaciones del último piso… Las usamos para que los mangakas que se retrasan puedan acabar sus trabajos, tomando un descanso… - le dio la llave.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oi, Masamune, no te vayas! – esta vez sí volteó, desesperado.

- Muchas gracias… Te debo un favor… - el ojitos gatunos los dejó solos y Yokozawa tuvo que volver a voltearse. No deseaba oír esas palabras, no quería…

- Ven… - lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó en silencio al último piso, soportando como una tortura el lloriqueo sutil de su amor.

OwO

- Sí que se han esmerado, ¿no crees…?

- Si… - en efecto, la habitación elegida lo tenía todo. Kirishima le puso seguro, y se quedó pegado a la pared, mientras él caminaba hacia el centro de la sala, incapaz ya de aguantar el llanto – Si… si lo vas a decir, hazlo… Prefiero que sea directo, y – sintió cómo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

- Idiota… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a mi rival de amores…?

- ¿Eh? – entendió que lo había oído. Y se sonrojó, en medio de su llanto.

- Dime, Takafumi, ¿cómo podría terminar con nuestra relación si la sola idea de que te cortes con un estilete me genera insomnio…? ¿Si cuando no dormiste con nosotros por el estúpido fin de ciclo casi me muero…? Te amo…

- Pero… - lo apretujó aún más.

- Me odié… me odié mucho desde el viernes… Tú… ¿te sentiste usado, verdad?

- ¿Eh? – lamentablemente si… pero no se lo iba a confirmar – Pues...

- Perdóname… Perdóname, soy un canalla, yo… – Yokozawa volteó y lo abrazó, sin importarle mostrarse así estando en el trabajo.

- Creí que querías terminar conmigo por lo que te pedí… No tienes que pensarlo, olvídalo, no es algo trascendental, yo

- Yo quiero hacerlo… pero quiero que sea un momento especial… No sólo por mí, sino por ti… - alzó su rostro – Mi amor, quiero que sea mágico, y en eso he estado pensando todo el tiempo, en por qué demonios no puedo simplemente dejar que lo hagas, lo siento… Lamento que hayas creído semejante tontería por culpa de mi estupidez…

- … - se quedó sin palabras, pero luego miró a otro lado, sonrojado – Va a ser especial… ¿qué más especial quieres que sea si será algo inusual y entre nosotros dos…? – Kirishima rió y volvió a abrazarlo, aspirando su perfume.

- Este me gusta… Es de canela, ¿cierto?

- Algo así… Tiene un poco de Lavanda, creo…

- Relaja… mucho… Dan ganas de echarse en ese hermoso futón del fondo…

- ¿Eh? – miró hacia el lugar y observó que estaba rodeado de cojines que podrían perfectamente sostener sus caderas para… - No… no se te ocurra…

- ¿Por…? Tengo permiso del Jefe… - lo alzó en brazos, asustándolo.

- Oi… ¡Peso como tú, tonto!

- No, sigues sin recuperarte, no puedo permitir que hagas un esfuerzo físico extra… - lo echó con cuidado – al que pienso hacer contigo…

- ¿Eh…? – su respiración se aceleró – Bu… bueno, aclarado el malentendido, debemos regresar, ¿no crees? – intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo consiguió quedar en un ángulo perfecto…

- No creo… - lo besó, apasionadamente – Dios, tus labios con sabor a bento son un afrodisiaco…

- Cállate…

- No… ¿Sabes por qué en parte me cuesta tanto acceder…? – Yokozawa lo miró a los ojos. Amaba mucho esos ojos miel y su reflejo en ellos – Porque esto no tiene precio ni comparación… Verte así, por mí… Reaccionar si te toco…

- Ahhh… - se estremeció cuando la palma de Kirishima acarició su entrepierna – Zen, por favor, si nos descubren…

- Pasaré a ser Amo de Casa con una sonrisa de éxtasis…

- Eres un…

- No te hagas… – dejó expuesto su miembro. Yokozawa empezó a gemir al ver cómo acercaba su boca – También quieres esto… todo tu cuerpo lo pide… – pero justo cuando iba a comenzar, escucharon la puerta abrirse. Como pudo, con cuidado, lo cubrió, y le hizo señas para que se escondiese en el baño que había ahí. Y él salió campante, para encontrarse con… – …dime que es una broma de muy mal gusto…

- No tengo la culpa de que no hagan ruido… O no eres competente, o Yokozawa sigue tapándose la boca – el Oso salió de su escondite con cara de asesino serial.

- ¿Cómo pudiste…? – Takano Masamune alzó los hombros indicando que le valía bien poco lo que pudiese reclamarle.

- Estaba preocupado… – bostezó – Y necesitaba también la pieza – Ritsu estaba en una esquina, sonrojado, con la mitad de la camisa abierta.

BINGO.

- …y yo que empezaba a quererte… – Kirishima llevó una mano a su frente.

- Creo que en lugar de acumular motivos para odiarme deberías atenderte… _Zen_… Se nota… – señaló la parte de su anatomía que había sido alterada por el encanto de Yokozawa.

- ¡Deja de mirar, idiota! – Yokozawa cubrió a su prometido de cualquier mirada atrevida, haciendo reír a su amigo y frunciendo el ceño – Ven, estúpido – lo jaló de la mano rumbo al baño.

- ¿Y ahora por qué me llamas de esa manera, yo qué hecho? – Onodera y Takano rieron divertidos al oírlos discutir.

- ¡POR CONFIAR EN ESE BASTARDO! ¡Y exponerme al ridículo! Y ahora apúrate, baja esa… O…oi… ¿qué estás…? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡YO NO SOY EL ALTERADO!

- Seh, seh…

OwO

_Regresó rojo como un tomate y yo tuve que reprimir mi risa. Tan inocente, pese a ponernos en alerta a cada segundo para poder evitar sus gritos y malhumor. Yokozawa-san podía engañar a todos, pero a mí no._

_Estaba enamorado y era correspondido por Kirishima-san._

_La pareja más imposible de la Editorial… y sin embargo, la más fuerte._

- Hum… ¿se siente bien…? – Henmi lo observó fijamente.

- Si… Tengo… un poco de calor, sólo eso…

- Si gusta aumento el aire acondicionado…

- No, tengo que cuidarme, recuerda que acabo de recuperarme de un periodo de estrés. Estoy bien, sigámonos esforzando… ¡USTEDES APÚRENSE Y DEJEN DE MIRARME, INEPTOS! – los pobres trabajadores chocaron entre sí en su intento de huida.

_Había vuelto a ser él…_

- Oh, Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san vino a buscarlo hace como una hora, ¿se llegaron a encontrar? – al pobre se le cayeron los papeles.

- Hem… ah… pues… - levantó todo en un estado de nervios demasiado evidente – Sí, sí, me dijo que… que…

- Le agradecía por el evento…

- Sí, eso mismo, ¡jajaja!

- Lo vi muy preocupado por usted… Se le veía en verdad muy interesado en encontrarlo… – Yokozawa dejó de reír y suspiró.

- Lo sabes… ¿verdad? – el joven se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

- …sí.

_Lo admiro mucho, y por eso no se lo puse más difícil… Quería que aprendiese a confiar en mí, sobre ese aspecto tan lindo de su vida. Sonrió, sonrojándose más. Mis otros compañeros lo miraban de lejos, asustados por su pinta de "osito de felpa"._

- Y… ¿no te doy as

- Pienso… que es lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle… - Yokozawa lo miró, sorprendido y sonrojado – Así que no le dé más vueltas. Y muestre su alianza – dio un respingo – Porque eso es su dije, ¿verdad?

- ¿…cómo… tú…?

- Kirishima-san la enseñó el otro día a todos, diciendo que lo unía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo junto con su hija… Y no ha dejado de mostrarla sobre su corbata, ¿no lo ha notado? Yo se la vi a usted el otro día que hizo calor y se abrió un poco la camisa…

- Yo…

- No importa lo que digan, incluso si los echan… cosa que dudo, porque es conocido por todos que Asahina-san e Isaka-san están juntos… Así que no tenga miedo, lo más importante es que ustedes dos estén felices juntos… Y si me permite decirlo, se nota que lo ama en verdad… A ambos se aman… ¿cierto? - se sonrojó por completo.

- …gracias, Henmi…

OwO

- ¿Estás completamente seguro de que puedo llevármelo…? – Henmi intentaba aguantar la risa, pero era imposible. Kirishima había ido a recoger a Yokozawa bastante pasada la hora de salida del Área de Ventas, para poder estar a solas con él… Y de hecho, a excepción del joven, estaban solos… Momento perfecto para hacerlo punto de sus bromas y coqueteos.

- Sí, Kirishima-san… Ya todos se han ido y él ha cumplido también con sus pendientes…

- Oi, ¿QUÉ FORMA ES ESA DE HABLAR SOBRE TU JEFE? – lo miró con rabia, apretando los puños, haciéndolos reír.

- Oye, Henmi… – soltó a su prometido y abrazó al más joven de los tres por los hombros, en un gesto fraternal que a Henmi le pareció divertido, pero a Yokozawa le despertó un poco de celos – Tú que lo conoces más tiempo… ¿siempre arruga de esa manera el entrecejo…?

- Casi todo el tiempo…

- ¡OI!

- Ya veo… La verdad es que él se relaja solamente cuando estamos haciéndolo…

- ¡IDIOTAS! – tuvo que darles la espalda para ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

- Jajaja… No te enfades… - lo abrazó por la cintura, poniéndolo más rojo y nervioso – Henmi sabe muy bien que te amo, y que sólo estoy jugando un poquito… - quiso besar su cuello, pero lo alejó, provocándole risa.

- Es muy cierto, Yokozawa-san… Conmigo no hay por qué contenerse… Pero si lo desea, puedo dejarlos solos… - la voz de su Asistente lo relajó. Se soltó con suavidad, indicándole que no era un rechazo.

- No, está bien… Ya nos íbamos. Ten un fin de semana provechoso, no se te ocurra llevar trabajo a casa.

- No, no lo haré. Saldré a pasear con mi pareja...

- Vaya… Así que el pequeño osezno de Ventas tiene novia, ¿cómo se llama?

- Tanaka-san no es mujer… - fue lo único que comentó antes de ponerse rojo como un tomate y volver a sus cosas, sonriendo dulcemente.

OwO

- Somos una mala influencia… - sentenció Kirishima.

- Somos suena a manada… Esto ocurrió desde que te hiciste cercano a él…

- ¿Y por qué me hice cercano a él…? – preguntó, aguantando la risa.

- Porque es mi Asistente…

- Lo que nos lleva a…

- Que es mi culpa… ¡JAJAJA!

Iban riendo, a pie, por una calle que no era muy transitada habitualmente y que en esos momentos estaba casi literalmente desierta. Se sentían muy felices, habiendo arreglado el malentendido. Yokozawa sabía ahora que Kirishima no lo había rechazado, y Kirishima estaba convencido ahora de que Yokozawa era lo mejor que le había podido pasar… Era en verdad dichoso al tenerlo para sí.

Un pequeño callejoncito oscuro se abrió paso ante ellos y, sin hablar, se miraron y tomaron de las manos. Yokozawa bajó la mirada y se dejó llevar, hasta que alcanzaron una zona particularmente oscura, que invitaba a estar más… unidos…

- Takafumi… - se detuvo. Al pobre se le aceleró el corazón sabiendo muy bien cuál sería el siguiente paso.

- Dim… - no tuvo tiempo de completar la palabra, porque ya sus labios estaban entrelazados con los del mayor. Sin poder evitarlo, el beso fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso, hasta que fue el propio Kirishima quien lo detuvo, para abrazarlo.

- …no creo poder llegar a casa…

- Pervertido…

- Tú eres el culpable… Yo soy una víctima inocente, pura y casi infantil de tu cuerpo y seducción indirecta…

- Eso ni tú te lo crees… - se miraron. Y Kirishima notó algo.

- Amor… el dije está fuera de tu camisa, deja que

- No – detuvo su mano – Déjalo así. Voy a usarlo de esa manera, aunque te iba a proponer que los usáramos como pulseras… No es muy masculino que digamos, pero sobre la corbata como que no pega, ¿no crees?

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso…? Yo… yo cometí un e

- Está bien… Ya te dije que no me importa que la gente se entere, siempre y cuando sepas comportarte. Creo que no habrá inconveniente en que sepan que somos pareja si ambos seguimos guardando las formas y la competencia en nuestros puestos…

- Tienes razón. En cuanto a lo de usarlos como pulseras, yo pienso que está bien… aunque no me importa si se ve bien o mal sobre las corbatas. Es mi Alianza contigo, y eso es lo único importante… Quien quiera que quiera mirarme de más, verá primero este dije que es del color de tus hermosos ojos – Yokozawa tosió. En fase cursi Kirishima era ligeramente intimidante y altamente vergonzoso.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿va…vamos a un hotel? Hiyo y tu madre deben haber dejado la cena lista, pero

- Ah, bandido… Quieres comer otra cosa, ¿verdad…? – lamió y mordió su cuello.

- Mmm… Si… si sigues así me voy a mi departamento…

- Esa es una idea mucho más interesante… Quiero hacerte el amor por segunda vez en ese lugar…

- ¿Qué diablos…?

- Vamos… No seas malo, yo he ido muy pocas veces… A Takano de seguro lo llevabas siempre… - hizo pucherito. Yokozawa agudizó la vista y lo jaló de la mano para salir de ese callejón.

- La única razón por la que ese idiota conoció y fue a mi departamento fue Sorata, estúpido…

- ¿Por qué demonios me dices así…? – fingió resentimiento mientras por dentro se bendecía por ser tan calculador. Lo tenía a su merced.

- Porque me jode que te andes comparando con él todo el tiempo… Vamos a tomar un taxi…

- Awww, mi novia me llevará a su casa, soy tan feliz…

- ¡COMO SIGAS DICIENDO IDIOTECES TE CORTARÉ LO QUE TE CUELGA Y VEREMOS QUIÉN LA HACE DE NOVIA!

- Awww, eres tan lindo…

OwO

_Cuando era niño, mamá me dijo una vez… que las personas mayores siempre creen tener la razón… pero que muchas veces, aun cuando hieren… lo hacen porque no recuerdan que una vez tuvieron la edad del joven, o niño, que los hace rabiar… Por eso mamá me decía que nunca debía contestar a los mayores, pero sí evaluar sus palabras una a una, para hallar la verdadera respuesta al planteamiento del momento… Es decir… Si era yo o ese adulto mayor… el poseedor de la última palabra… De la más cercana a la verdad…_

_Pienso… que es por eso, inconscientemente, que terminé amando a Zen… Cuando éramos niños, durante ese día en mi casa, en varias ocasiones creí ver un leve atisbo de sentimientos especiales en él… hacia mí… Pero esa edad era muy temprana para imaginar que en efecto me quería… O amaba… Sin embargo, gracias a él aprendí a aceptar la particularidad de mi temperamento y carácter, y me di cuenta de que podía usarlo positivamente en algunas cosas… Y al final, me dediqué a las Ventas, como una forma de mantener un vínculo con ese hermoso recuerdo de ojos miel… Recuerdo que esa era la idea inicial, al salir del colegio: quería vender en un supermercado, jajaja… Quería volver a encontrarme con él._

_Pero los años pasan a paso de gigante y ya tenía a Masamune delante de mí… ¿Cómo pude llamarlo Primer Amor cuando tú lo habías sido? Afortunadamente en este momento, en que vemos una película recostados el uno con el otro, en la cama, tomando café, me dices que me perdonas sólo porque la madre de Hiyo, Sakura-san, te inspiró lo mismo que él a mí. Y nos perdonamos, y nos damos un beso al ver la taza vacía del otro… Y pronto ya no hay programas que importen, y la luz está apagada…_

_Y me comienzas a amar…_

_Cuando repaso el momento en que Masamune me rechazó, aunque yo no me haya declarado oficialmente… y me comparo con el hombre desnudo que está a tu merced, veo que he sufrido una evolución, que antes me pareció un retroceso… Gracias a ti he aprendido a soltarme no sólo sexualmente, sino de manera emocional. Gracias a ti tuve al fin una amistad con una niña, cuando a mi casi nadie se me acercaba en la escuela. Gracias a ti comí el mejor curry de mi vida, y mi gato sintió el calor de un verdadero hogar… _

_Te debo tanto… que aunque quiero amarte con mi cuerpo, no me importa si dices que no… _

_Sólo quiero quedarme contigo…_

- Mphf… No aprietes…

- Haaa… no… no puedo…

- Mi amor, sé que soy una bomba sexual, pero necesito que te relajes…

- ¿Qué? …pareces muy feliz con esa idea…

- Lo estoy… Me miras y te excito, ¿cierto?

- Y por lo visto las mujeres también… Siempre te acosan, y ahora veo que eso te agrada… - ladeó el rostro con molestia.

- ¿A qué viene eso cuando te estoy penetrando? – lo obligó a mirarlo – Soy sólo tuyo, no hay nada que me importe aparte del hecho de seducirte…

- Ja, como si lo hicieras… - eso no era un reclamo… y Kirishima lo sabía. Sonrió de lado.

- ¿No te seduzco…? - acercó sus labios a los suyos – Eso es interesante… Creo que debo esforzarme entonces…

- …ta…tal vez… - miró sus labios. Esa boca siempre era una tentación sublime.

- ¿Y cómo deseas que me esfuerce…? – empezó a moverse en su interior, haciéndolo gemir.

- Haaa… T…tú sabes…

- Dímelo… prefiero que me lo digas… Si no, tendré que asumir mucha de mis ideas… - los cubrió con la sábana y empezaron a reír, debido al intercambio de palabras subidas de tono y caricias bien dirigidas a sus respectivas partes, entre jadeos y movimientos de amor.

_La única cosa que no puedo hacer, es hacerte padre… La única… De modo que, amor… me dedicaré a entregarte todo… sin ponerte límites…_

OwO

_Al final… no fuimos a su departamento… La urgencia de amarnos fue tal, que ya en el taxi estábamos parcialmente "emocionados", así que fuimos al Distrito del Amor… _

_Esa noche fuera de casa… fue tan maravillosa para ambos, que Takafumi y yo terminamos exhaustos, abrazados, riendo por la cara de cansancio del otro y por supuesto, conmigo besando aún cada centímetro cuadrado de piel a mi alcance cada vez que me hacía un comentario burlón. Sus quejas terminaban en gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos, por lo que a mediodía del día siguiente recién estábamos vistiéndonos y pagando el hotel, a medias, con él sonrojado por habernos atrevido a pedir la habitación matrimonial. _

_Pero eso poco importó al final, cuando lo besé con pasión frente a una mujer de la vida extrema que osó tocarle el trasero para llamar su atención. La pobre casi muere de una hemorragia nasal, y yo casi muero asesinado por uno de sus brutales golpes en la cabeza – aún me duele… - Pero cuando salimos de ese callejón, nos echamos a reír. _

_Me moría de hambre, y esta vez sí de hambre alimenticio, de ese que te proporciona nutrientes para poder seguir desarrollando el resto de actividades físicas… y domésticas. Así que nos detuvimos en el conbini más cercano a casa, para comprar todo lo necesario para nuestro almuerzo._

_Reíamos a cada instante… A cada instante le coqueteaba, como un galán cortejando a su princesa. Sé que está mal que lo vea así, pero… ¡rayos, es muy tierno! Y sexy… Se lo dije y casi me crea un chichón para emparejarme al anterior. Pero no me rechazó de manera seria, así es que yo seguí, extasiado, volviéndome un perfecto idiota a causa de su presencia._

_Pagamos lo comprado y caminamos cuesta arriba hacia el departamento… _

_Antes, cuando Sakura y yo lo elegimos, llegamos a la conclusión de que era el lugar perfecto para que jugáramos nosotros y nuestros hijos, en el parque cercano… mientras ella iba y venía trayendo cosas para comer y beber… De hecho eso hacíamos con Hiyo, pero… _

- _No tiene que ser este año, sino el siguiente… Pero por favor, Zen… Démosle una hermanita o hermanito a Hiyo, ¿sí?_

- _Lo pensaré…_

_La verdad es que… no quería un niño más en mi vida. Lo tenía todo en ese momento, y sentí infantilmente que un niño más me robaría su atención… Ella tendría que ocupar su papel de madre de manera más activa, y Hiyo estaría dedicada a su hermanito… Yo me iba a convertir en una especie de intruso cuya única utilidad sería llevar dinero a casa…_

_Pensamiento muy estúpido… como me imagino me reprocharías si te lo contara…_

_Por eso no lo haré._

- ¡Ah, señor! ¿Nos alcanza el avioncito? – un niño les habló desde el parque, señalando el juguete que se había quedado atorado en el tronco más cercano a ellos.

- ¡Sí, esperen! Coge esto… - le entregó a su sorprendido novio las bolsas a su cargo y su maletín, y se acercó al lugar, sin importarle ensuciarse.

_Te miro… y no lo creo… _

_Eres el hombre más hostil que conozco con las personas que no te caen bien… y el más dulce aparte de mí y sus abuelos que haya tratado a Hiyori… Pero viéndote así, trepado como un koala a una de las ramas para poder alcanzar el juguete, maldigo ese lapsus del destino que nos separó siendo niños… No pude enseñarte mi casa, en la que un árbol de Sakura se mostraba solitario en el medio del jardín… ¿Dónde aprendiste a trepar…? ¿Quién te enseñó, si eras un niño solitario? ¿Fue Takano, una novia quizás…? ¿O tal vez algún día tuviste que hacerlo cuando Sora-chan intentó huir a causa de unos perros…?_

_Los niños se te acercan y te miran como si fueras un héroe de comic americano, o el protagonista de un shounen… Y tú ríes. Ríes como sólo ríes con Hiyo, y alborotas cabecitas, aparentemente olvidando que alguien de la Editorial, yo, te estoy observando. Pareces rejuvenecer, y te ves endemoniadamente lindo… _

_Takafumi… ¿Qué hice para merecerte…? Lo que comenzó como un tonto juego de no querer aceptar tu no como respuesta, con miedo, pasó a ser lo único que hace que tenga las fuerzas suficientes de llegar al siguiente inicio de Ciclo, con tal de verte despertar a mi lado cada mañana… cuidándonos… Eso quiero para mí… Te quiero a ti._

- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – gritaron en coro los ocho pequeños, mientras una niña le entregaba una bolsita de caramelos.

- Para usted y su amigo…

- Gracias… La compartiré con mi hi… amiga Hiyori.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tiene una hija? – bien decían que los niños son muy suspicaces.

- Es como si fuera suya – Kirishima intervino, sonrojándolo – Es mi hija, y él la quiere como un segundo padre… ¿Dónde viven ustedes, no los

- ¡CON QUE AHÍ ESTÁN TODOS! – una mujer de rostro dulce seguida de un chico muy alto, incluso más alto que Kirishima, se acercaron a paso acelerado, pero sonriendo – Les hemos dicho que no se alejen demasiado… Oh, buenas tardes – la mujer y el joven se inclinaron con respeto y sonrieron de manera tan cálida, que el propio Yokozawa suavizó aún más su expresión – Espero que no hayan sido inoportunos...

- Buenas tardes… Para nada, estaban jugando tranquilitos, nos consta, de veras…

- No lo dudo, pero aun así debieron avisar… - la voz del joven era tan dulce como su propia presencia, y de pronto Kirishima se puso ligeramente celoso al ver que Yokozawa lo miraba con mucho interés – Si no hubiera sido por usted, cualquiera podría haber caído al intentar alcanzar el avión…

- Ah, Kusama-sensei, no nos retes… - un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le coqueteó con descaro, haciendo gala de sus encantos infantiles y derritiendo la mirada azul del que obviamente era o un médico o un maestro de escuela.

- Esta vez los ojos de borreguito no te van a servir… Ah, disculpen la descortesía… Soy Kusama Midori y este es mi hijo, Kusama Nowaki… Nos encargamos de ellos…

El niño aparentaba la misma edad de la pequeña Kirishima, y tenía una dulce mirada traviesa que a Yokozawa le llenó el corazón de una calidez sólo asociable a Hiyori. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su carita con ternura y sonrió.

- Se estaban portando bien, Kusama-san. Fue el avioncito el irresponsable…

- ¡Así es! Oniichan tiene razón – los cuatro adultos se asombraron por la palabra empleada por el pequeño, que demostraba un afecto y confianzas absolutas en Yokozawa, pese a no conocerlo – Por eso nos ayudó a bajarlo, trepa mejor que tú, Nowa-chan…

- Ay, perdone la confianza excesiva de Mamoru… hem… señor…

- Yokozawa… Soy Yokozawa Takafumi. Perdone, es mi culpa por no presentarme… - las cuatro niñas presentes se sonrojaron al decir que ese era un nombre muy lindo y tierno para un hombre muy guapo y gentil, ocasionando que él mismo se pusiera como un tomatito maduro. Kirishima sonrió divertido. Adoraba que su osito fuese admirado dulcemente, porque eso lo hacía sentirse aún más orgulloso.

- Y yo soy Kirishima Zen… y aunque no haya trepado por el avioncito soy un avión humano bastante resistente, y un experto alpinista – alzó los brazos haciendo el gesto universal de hombre musculoso, haciendo reír a todos.

- Aunque en realidad no sepa ni pelar una manzana… – el rubio le lanzó una mirada de fingido arrepentimiento mientras Mamoru lo abrazaba por la cintura, sorprendiéndolos.

- ¡Oh, hacen una linda pareja! – el silencio fue llenado por el sonido de un taxi estacionándose frente al edificio. Yokozawa y Kirishima se miraron, uno más rojo que el otro, otorgando a los mayores y a los niños los cinco segundos correspondientes al más grande "El que calla, otorga" de la historia del amor entre varoncitos.

- Pues…

- No hay de qué avergonzarse, Kirishima-san… Ellos por medio mío tienen un segundo papá que aunque un poco temperamental que yo es tan dulce como ustedes… Mamoru, ¿verdad que son lindos…? – el joven llamado Nowaki sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, por lo que Zen pudo sentirse libre de hablar, sabiendo que Takafumi no se lo reprocharía.

- En verdad somos una linda pareja… Y me alegra que opines así…

- ¡SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS! – empezaron a corear los niños, sonrojando al pelinegro - ¿Los traen siempre a este parque? – la curiosidad de su novio extrañó a Yokozawa, quien aún no se terminaba de enterar del asunto.

- Sólo los viernes, sábados y domingos… El resto de días tienen que estudiar mucho y bien, aprovechando a Hiro-san, ¿verdad? – todos aplaudieron el comentario de la mujer.

- Esos tres días… ¿pueden venir a jugar con nosotros…? – la vocecita de Mamoru les rompió el corazón. Se pusieron de cuclillas y le rascaron la cabecita.

- Los viernes es casi imposible porque trabajamos en una Editorial… Pero si algún día llegamos a tenerlo libre, alguno de los dos, o ambos, vendremos – todos aplaudieron ante la propuesta de Kirishima – Los fines de semana, siempre y cuando nuestra hija – Yokozawa se sorprendió de que la llamara así frente a extraños – haga sus deberes, nos tendrán aquí, aunque… Quizás mejor puedan ustedes venir a casa para ayudarle – nuevos estallidos de risas y gritos de alegría.

- Muchas gracias – la mujer tomó su mano con agradecimiento y susurró, para que sólo Kirishima lo oyera – Les hará muy bien sentir una atmósfera hogareña… Por lo general les falta, ya que Nowaki, Hiro-san, mi esposo y yo misma trabajamos. Se las arreglan entre todos y el novio de mi hijo suele ir a casa a acompañarlos mientras nosotros no estamos…

- Hiro-san ha sido un gran apoyo, aunque haya tenido que renunciar a un par de Cátedras para atenderlos… De veras me hizo realmente feliz al proponerlo por sí mismo – Nowaki pareció destilar miel por su mirada, sonriéndole a la imagen mental de su amor.

- Pues… mi madre es una mujer muy dulce, estoy seguro de que puede venir a apoyar también… Descuide – apoyó su mano libre en su hombro. Yokozawa estaba tan sumido en la atención de los niños a un gatito rubio que pasaba por ahí y se le subió sin ceremonias, que no oyó nada – Mi familia los ayudará hasta donde puedan…

- Se lo agradecemos – Nowaki abrazó a su madre y sonrió al ver el espectáculo. Comentó, divertido – Se nota que Yokozawa-san es amante de los gatos…

- Tenemos uno que se llama Sorata… Desde que llegó a mi vida no he podido desprenderme de ese airecito gatuno que los atrae – rieron. Miró a Kirishima y sonrió con complicidad. Conocer el lado más tierno del otro, para con otras personas, los hacía admirarse y amarse más.

- Cuando vayan a casa, lo verán… Es un encanto… Está tan familiarizado con Takafumi que sólo come lo que él le da… Creo que tampoco confía en mi sazón…

OwO

_Fue inevitable… no tomarnos de la mano cuando nos despedimos, alzando la libre, de los pequeños y sus responsables. Nowaki-kun, como nos pidió llamarlo, nos entregó su tarjeta y fue maravilloso enterarnos de que era Pediatra. Les dimos las nuestras, y cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que Zen era el Editor de Japun, la Revista que publica The Kan… Estuve a un paso de quedarme sin novio…_

_Mamoru se despidió de nosotros con unos muy interesantes oniichan, hacia mi… y Kiri-chichi, hacia Zen. Nosotros nos reímos mucho, pero Kusa-haha, como nos pidió llamarla, lo reprendió. De cualquier manera, y luego de cuatro abrazos a cada uno, se fue con el resto… y con el gatito… al que bautizó como Zenta-kun… Fue muy obvio el porqué del nombre…_

_No nos dijimos nada sobre lo ocurrido, pero no dejamos de sonreírnos. Me abrazó por la cintura hasta que salimos del Parque y ya a la vista de cualquier potencial vecino, caminamos separados, pero cerca el uno del otro. Y ya en el ascensor… me besó dulcemente._

- Algún día nos van a descubrir… Es extraño que los de Seguridad no digan nada hasta ahora, deben habernos grabado con las cámaras… Hentai…

- ¡Jajaja! Le he visto cara de fundashi al de las mañanas… Y el de la tarde en un par de ocasiones me ha quedado viendo el trasero mientras esperaba el ascensor, así que no te preocupes… No hablarán – Yokozawa lo miró indignado.

- ¿Y me dices eso con esa calma? Cínico de porquería, se nota que te encanta que te miren el trasero – la puerta se abrió – Exhibicionista, sólo a mi debes mostrármelo, por algo soy tu – y sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la visión de una mujer mayor… quien traía de la mano a una Hiyori con expresión sospechosa.

- Papi… Oniichan…

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás en el campamento? – se acercó aterrado, dejando a Yokozawa impactado, aunque ya fuera del ascensor.

- Hubo un desperfecto con la movilidad… Te intentaron contactar en la oficina pero ya nadie respondía, y tampoco tu celular – recordaron que ambas baterías habían muerto antes de llegar al hotel – Y menos el de Yokozawa-san…

- Ki…Kirishima-sama, buenas tardes – la ausencia del habitual _Takafumi-kun_ le dio muy mala espina.

- Buenas tardes – lo miró con frialdad. Al rubio esta actitud lo descolocó por completo. Su madre, él lo sabía muy bien, adoraba a Takafumi, lo tenía por un segundo hijo. Si se estaba comportando tan fría con él… tal vez… - Entremos... No es necesario que usted se quede – extendió una palma hacia Yokozawa, lo suficiente como para apartarlo sin tocarlo, deteniendo su avance.

- Ya… ya veo… - su sensibilidad afloró y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas – Bueno, yo… los veo el

- Ya no será necesario. A partir de hoy me quedaré con ellos – Hiyori sollozó, mirando hacia su niichan. Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de la paciencia de Kirishima. Abrió la puerta y lo jaló del brazo, en claro desafío.

- Takafumi vino a almorzar conmigo, y es lo que hará… Pasen por favor, mamá… Y tú, ven, te ayudaré con esto – le quitó la mochila, luego de limpiar su carita, gesticulando la pregunta que los dos se hacían… "¿Qué rayos pasa?". Una vez recibido el equipaje, se lo estaba alcanzando a Yokozawa, ya dentro de la casa, cuando

- No. Yo lo llevo luego… - la mujer lo agarró primero… dejando caer al piso unas hojas impresas. Yokozawa las recogió, diligente, y abrió los ojos con espanto.

Entendió todo.

- Hiyori, ve a tu habitación…

- Pero, abuela…

- Ve – Kirishima, al notar la palidez del otro, asintió hacia la niña. Y cuando ella se hubo encerrado, llorando, afrontó con valentía y seriedad lo que estuviese a punto de venir – Somos todo oídos… No creo que estés así porque haya decidido aprovechar un viernes por la noche para tomar unas copas con mi amigo luego de una maldita semana llena de trabajo…

- Por supuesto que no… Yo misma los empujé varias veces a que lo hicieran…

- Entonces entenderás que no pude resistirme a desaprovechar ese día para celebrar su recuperación sabiendo que mi hija estaba en un Campamento… No tengo la culpa de que se descargara mi celular, y el suyo también, y que la premura por salir de Marukawa nos hiciese olvidar los cargadores… Sabes muy bien que Takafumi estuvo más de una… casi dos semanas en una especie de coma… - Yokozawa se alejó de ambos y se quedó junto a la puerta de calle, con la mirada aun dirigida al papel, blanco como la pancita de Sorata, quien lo miraba fijamente – Esos días noso

- Esos días sometiste a Hiyori a noches en vela, sin cenar, sin la más mínima consideración por tu hija… Por su culpa.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ella sufrió porque lo quiere mucho, no porque la haya obligado!

- Sufrió porque lo tuviste en casa… ¿Por qué no pudiste llevarlo a su Departamento? – esas palabras desataron la lengua de Kirishima… Y las lágrimas en ambos rostros.

_Nuevamente soy rechazado…_

- ¿Qué dijiste…? ¿Có… cómo puedes siquiera sugerir eso…? Sabes bien que vive solo…

- Tiene familia, ¿o es huérfano? Siempre dice que se alejó de sus padres, no lo contrario. No tienes por qué hacerte cargo de un hombre que puede valerse por sí mismo…

_Y esta vez duele el triple…_

- No quiero seguirte oyendo… Almorcemos y luego te llevaré a tu casa…

- ¿Por qué, porque sabes que es verdad…?

- ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN DESAGRADECIDA! ¡ÉL PASA LAS NOCHES SIN DORMIR CUANDO HIYORI ENFERMA Y YO ESTOY EN LA EDITORIAL, ÉL COCINA PARA NOSOTROS, ÉL MANTIENE LA CASA EN PIE… ÉL

- Es un enfermo que te ha arrastrado a su mundo oscuro sin que te des cuenta…

_…porque no eres tú quien me aleja…_

_Pero tampoco podrás retenerme…_

Kirishima alcanzó el límite máximo de paciencia y tolerancia. Mirando lo afectado que se encontraba su novio, habló, apretando los dientes.

- Mamá… te doy cinco segundos para rectificarte…

- Él sabe que no tengo nada que retractar… Ya vio la evidencia – Kirishima volteó lentamente y lo miró. Pero él, desviando su rostro, le alargó los impresos. Y también entendió.

La imagen hermosa de varios destinos turísticos le sonrió, tentándolo con solo verlos, con unas vacaciones de ensueño para ellos tres. Y aunque sonrió, imaginando de qué se trataba… palideció.

El título lo decía todo y justificaba la hecatombe…

_"Boda de papá y niichan"_

Su mente quedó en blanco.

- No te esfuerces en mentirme... Hiyo me lo terminó confesando cuando amenacé con avisar a tu padre. Quiero creer que esto es reciente, y que no sometiste a tu hija a la asquerosa visión de ustedes… pues…

- ¿Asquerosa…? ¿Cómo te atreves…? –su temperamento empezó a aflorar. Podía llegar a ser realmente hiriente bajo presión, y su madre le estaba dando un montón de motivos.

- Claro que es eso… Tú estuviste casado… ¡LE DISTE A SAKURA LOS MEJORES AÑOS DE TU VIDA! ¿Ya olvidaste todas las promesas de amor eterno? ¿Las veces en que se escapaban para estar juntos cuando nosotros salíamos de casa? ¿La ilusión de su boda, la manera en que la besabas, en que la abrazabas, en que

- ¡BASTA, RESPETA A TAKAFUMI! – su mano se quejó cuando golpeó la mesa, pero no le importó. Escupió sus palabras con rabia creciente – Puedo entender… que no lo aceptes… porque nunca te dije que cuando era niño… me había enamorado de otro…

- Eso es un tonto razonamiento inducido por este hombre…

- Nadie me indujo nada… Es más, sabes perfectamente que me golpeaste por primera vez ese día, cuando llegué a casa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ¿lo olvidaste? – la mujer bajó la mirada – Dijiste que era un cínico por estar tan feliz mientras ustedes se habían pasado el día buscándome…

- No sigas…

- Sí sigo… Fue el mejor día de mi vida – Yokozawa se tapó la boca para reprimir sus sollozos – Sí, amé a Sakura y adoro a mi hija, sí… Pero nunca… nunca pude olvidarlo…

- Sakura era el amor de tu vida… Este chico es una maldición – apretó los puños.

- Mamá… te conozco desde que me concebiste… Por favor, piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir, porque si no terminarás perdiéndome…

- ¿Ves? Este tipo ha traído la desunión en la familia Kirishima… Si no cortas todo vínculo con él… - alzó la vista, desafiante. Sus ojos parecían un veneno, pese a ser tan hermosos como los de Zen. Yokozawa seguía mudo, y expectante…

- ¿Qué harás? – las lágrimas caían sin que se diese cuenta.

- Te quitaré a Hiyo por incompetente…

_Cuando era niño, mamá me dijo una vez… que las personas mayores siempre creen tener la razón… pero que muchas veces, aun cuando hieren… lo hacen porque no recuerdan que una vez tuvieron la edad del joven, o niño, que los hace rabiar… _

_Escuchando a la que ya había estado pensando como suegra… sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos… Porque ella nunca había sido como yo… _

_Pero Zen sí…_

_Se metió con aquello que sabía muy bien no podíamos exponer… con aquello que era lo más sagrado para ambos… _

_Kirishima-san se apoyó en la mesa, y supe perfectamente bien que estaba pensando en lo mismo… Claro que era un incompetente… pero su incompetencia se limitaba a las labores hogareñas. Hiyo, siendo una niña, había ocupado su lugar, y eso era terrible desde todo punto de vista… El tipo de cosa que termina matrimonios… destruye amores eternos… separa padres de sus hijos…_

_Supe… que todo estaba echado…_

_Supe… que no quedaba nada por hacer…_

_…mas que voltear… y cumplir mi destino…_

- No tiene que saber el mundo que tuviste un desliz… Yo me encargaré de que lo olvides… - la mujer estiró la mano hacia los cabellos dorados.

Era un hermoso día de sol… pero dentro sólo se sentía frío…


	6. Ruptura

**Lamento la demora... Mucha carga laboral u.u**

* * *

**Ruptura **

Yokozawa no lo recordaba, pero el día que conoció a Takano Masamune, éste miraba un enorme panel a la entrada de la Universidad. Curioso, principalmente por su cara de niño desorientado pese a ser un hombre de más de un metro ochenta, le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda.

Y así empezó todo… con un tierno, tal vez, interés por un perfecto desconocido.

Pese a su airecito tristón y sus maneras un tanto hoscas, el Masamune de ese día había sido divertido, abierto a escuchar al que en ese entonces era un parlanchín joven ligeramente más alto. Y se hicieron amigos, de la misma manera en que un niño llega a manejar una pelota en cuestión de minutos, para hacerse cargo de ella el resto de su vida…

Eran dos jóvenes lo suficientemente enteros como para no sentir algo especial… al inicio. Lo suficientemente honestos, eso sí, para contarse que habían amado a una persona de su mismo sexo siendo niños. Yokozawa no tenía el relato de una primera vez tan dulce como la de Masamune, sino una muy heterosexual, pero… Compartir con alguien incluso su verdadera naturaleza, los había convertido en el mejor amigo del otro…

Y poco a poco, sin quererlo, ni desearlo… gracias a Ritsu…

Se enamoró.

Takano Masamune representaba muchas cosas para él… Su casi primera vez como uke… Su primera borrachera… La primera vez que tuvo que recoger a alguien de una habitación de hotel y pagar los servicios solicitados a una mujer, aunque él no la hubiese contratado…

Si analizaba su relación con su mejor amigo… podía decirse que estuvo rodeada todo el tiempo de momentos oscuros… Pero a pesar de ello…

_"¿Es por eso que me dices que la persona que más amas en el mundo piensa romper contigo?"_

Masamune y él nunca habían compartido una bebida a causa del corazón roto de Yokozawa… pero sí por el roto de Masamune. Y sí, debía reconocer que se enamoró de él por la vulnerabilidad de esos sentimientos preciosos desarrollados desde la niñez de un niño solitario, tan solitario como él. De esa asombrosa capacidad para mantenerse al margen de todo su mundo cuando algo lo llevaba a reflexionar por horas hasta hallarle una razón de ser… O la forma autodestructiva de deprimirse cuando esta razón no existía.

_"Cualquiera se habría enamorado de alguien que conservó únicamente el número de su mejor amigo en el celular, luego de que nos acostamos"_, había increpado Yokozawa cuando lo rechazó… intentando apelar a la gratitud a cambio de amor…

_"El primer amor no dura"_, había sentenciado Yokozawa, cuando ebrio de dolor el alcohol sacó a flote todo lo que había ocultado por más de diez años… ante un perfecto desconocido.

_"Vengo con una maleta enorme…"_, había reconocido, cuando le prometieron amarlo pese a sus fobias y miedos, taras y traumas… luego de rescatarlo de las garras de la muerte… De los deseos de huir de una posibilidad de tener aquello que a los ocho años había ansiado sin darse cuenta… pese a no recordar a su verdadero primer amor…

_"Eso no me importa… No quiero que lo olvides… Sólo que me mires a mi…"_

Siempre ahí, siempre para él… Desde el inicio aguardando migajas, desde el inicio jodiéndole la existencia… No había un solo día, desde esa maldita noche de lluvia y alcohol, en el que no mirara con aprehensión cada esquina de Marukawa, temiendo encontrárselo… Temiendo ser besado… Temiendo que cada día esa pequeña semillita siguiera creciendo, quitándole el aire y los nutrientes a esa otra que ya casi estaba a un paso de morir…

Porque él no quería quedarse una vez más con el corazón roto… Y negarse, forcejear, mandar a la mierda era la mejor opción… Negarse a amar era lo mejor para una persona que perdió a su Hatsukoi…

…para no sufrir… para no quedarse con las manos vacías… Aunque el corazón ya había decidido por él desde la primera vez que lo vio sólo vestido con una bata de salir de la ducha. Desde ese día Takafumi anidaba con una ternura que ni él conocía en si esa semilla llamada amor… por ese Adonis de ojos miel.

Nunca quiso volver a estar así, roto, como el hombre de cabellos dorados que lloraba como nunca lo había visto hacerlo, agarrado brutalmente al mantel… un estúpido trozo de tela que ni siquiera era capaz de cubrir las patas de la mesa…

Se estaba muriendo con sólo verlo así… Él que había terminado declarándose al verlo bebido por su culpa, no soportaba verlo así… Lo amaba tanto, maldita sea…

Ese estúpido… Ahora era un hermoso roble en el que podía mecerse cuando la tristeza, la alegría, el amor, la ternura, TODO, lo atacaba, maravillosamente, en esas cuatro paredes que ya eran SU Hogar…

…y el dije colgaba… y se movía… brillando… suplicando… Deseando materializarse en un ser de carne y hueso que parara la matanza…

Que los volviese a coser el uno amarrado del otro.

- Hiyori lo olvidará con el tiempo – un llanto desgarrador se oyó desde la habitación de la niña. Sabían los tres muy bien que no iba a desobedecer una orden de su padre, pero eso no impedía que oyese. Kirishima apretó los puños, y soportó las caricias maternas en su cabeza, sintiéndose morir.

- Estás… loca… No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que dices…

- Claro que sí. La vida debe seguir, como siguió luego de Sakura… Zen, tú lo sabes bien. Hiyori aún no es capaz de entender conscientemente lo que ha ocurrido aquí… podemos curarla, y tú podrás conseguir una nueva madre para ella, así

- No.

El llanto femenino infantil cesó al oírse la negación, y la mujer miró con los ojos completamente abiertos a su hijo, incrédula... Pero él no la miraba a ella…

Alzó la vista lentamente y cruzó su hermosa mirada miel con aquella que le recordaba a una hermosa tarde que no desea llegar a ser noche… pese a las estrellas. Amaba esos ojos que sin dejar de ser grises tampoco llegaban a ser completamente azules…

Pero nunca… los había visto tan fríos… Tan vacíos. Y por un instante quiso retroceder, ya que en verdad…

Estaba frente al Oso de Marukawa, en una versión que dudaba fuese la habitual… Y menos la que Hiyo y él tenían el honor de conocer.

- No sé en qué planeta viva usted… pero en éste, el amor no se olvida, ni se da por voluntad propia o por cuestiones del destino, y menos se detiene cuando a un tercero le da el capricho de ponerle fin… Quizás en efecto soy una aberración de la naturaleza, y merezca irme al infierno, pero me vale poco. Antes, lo llegué a decir algunas veces con duda… Pero hoy estoy completamente seguro de estar enamorado de Kirishima Zen.

- Eso es

- Ya tuvo la oportunidad de herir de todas las formas posibles a su hijo y a su nieta. Ahora me toca a mí defenderlos – la puerta se abrió, y una tímida y sollozante Hiyori salió y abrazó a su padre, quién pareció desear ser un canguro para meterla en su cuerpo y ocultarla. Yokozawa suspiró – Para que lo sepa, fui yo el seducido por este imbécil – padre, abuela e hija se miraron entre sí.

Sorata pareció taparse la cara con las patitas, en señal de exasperación.

- Hem… Takafumi, mejor no me defi

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Kirishima se sintió un Henmi de cabellos rubios y ojos miel. Y por lo visto la mujer también, porque bajó la mirada y buscó una ruta de escape. Sólo Hiyo esbozó una enorme sonrisa – Me sedujo a base de comprensión, apoyo, un plato del curry más rico del mundo, y la restructuración de un corazón roto… A través de la cura para un animal – cargó a Sorata. Y una lágrima cayó al mirar los ojitos felinos – que ni siquiera conocía, pero que para mí lo era todo… Sólo un imbécil cuyo interés estuviese dirigido a su mismo género se habría negado a darle su corazón… aunque nunca lo pidió. Yo se lo di porque me dio la gana y jamás me voy a arrepentir…

- Pero

- ¿Quién se cree que es para decidir por mí…? – le dio a Hiyo la mascotita y luego se plantó, con las manos en la cintura, en una actitud que ni el mismo Zen le conocía. Hiyo se fue alejando una vez más, decidida esta vez a no oír… porque sabía que en estos momentos el oniichan había desaparecido para dar paso a la pareja de su padre… El equivalente a su mamá – ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar con quitarnos a la niña?

- Hiyori no puede estar expuesta a verlos ha

- Para eso existe el dormitorio, señora… - la sonrojó, con un susurro gélido – Hiyori se enteró de que tenía un nuevo padre sólo porque este malnacido me tiene con las mejillas coloradas todo el maldito día – Kirishima ni parpadeaba -, llenándome de atenciones y elevando la autoestima que personas como usted, cerradas de mente, mantuvieron por años al nivel de mis pies…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?

- ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR TODO LO QUE DIJO? – todo el departamento pareció retumbar – Haga lo que quiera… pero si le pone un dedo encima a Hiyo, ni las súplicas de Zen me detendrán…

- ¿Me amenazas como un patán?

- Le advierto como un padre… La madre de mi mejor amigo es abogada… Nunca ha fallado un caso, y estoy seguro que esta vez no sería la excepción – la mujer se relajó – Llamó a su hijo inepto… Para lo único que es inepto es para la cocina, y eso lo suplimos Hiyori y yo. Aún si logra su cometido de destruir el corazón de tres personas por su incapacidad para aceptar que se ama al alma y no al cuerpo, como le dijo su nieta, nunca me podrá sacar de su interior. Y para que lo sepa – alzó la cara con orgullo y señaló a su novio – este hombre es el mejor padre del mundo… Si no viviera tan ocupada en señalar los defectos del resto habría notado que lo logró solo, mucho antes de mí. Hiyori es lo que estoy seguro sería si  
Sakura-sama viviese, y él también. Así que lo lamento mucho – se inclinó con respeto completamente -, pero no pienso darle el gusto. Este es mi mundo, y de aquí nadie me mueve, sólo ellos.

La mujer observó su nuca fijamente por un minuto entero. Y luego salió, sin comentar nada. En silencio, impasible… Como un mar en calma antes de una tormenta o una fiera al sol… Esperando…

Dentro, todo permaneció como lo había dejado. Kirishima no dejaba de mirarlo, pero no se movió debido al terror de verse agredido de alguna manera. Sin embargo, este miedo desapareció, cuando el más joven se enderezó, volteó, y con los ojos cargados ahora de su dulzura habitual, lo besó, tiernamente, aferrándose a él…

…para luego desmayarse, haciéndolo gritar, nuevamente aterrado…

OwO

- Abre la boca – le dio una cucharada de caldo – Bien… falta poco, termínatela, ¿sí?

- Sólo me desmayé por el estrés…

- ¿Sólo? Maldito bastardo, ¿nos preocupaste y dices que fue algo sin importancia? Abre la boca y bebe, o te meto otra cosa…

- Chst… Deja de decir estupideces…

- No son estupideces… Di "A" – obedeció – Bien… Yokozawa-san…

- ¿Hum?

- Te amo – dejó el tazoncito en la mesita y se acurrucó contra su pecho – Tuve tanto miedo…

Yokozawa se relajó, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Paseó su mano por su espalda, y su cabello, con amor, aspirando su delicado perfume masculino.

- Se nota que no me conoces del todo… Cuando deseo algo con todo mi ser, no descanso hasta mantenerlo conmigo…

- …entonces… ¿Puedo ilusionarme con un "Para siempre"?

- Creí que era obvio…

- Siempre me estás rechazando…

- Sólo un poco… ¿Qué chiste tendría hacer el amor luego…? – sonrieron – Si empeoré las cosas… no me lo perdonaré. Nunca debí gritarle… Es tu madre… y una persona mayor…

- Se lo buscó… Si hubiera venido en otro plan, habría recibido las mismas explicaciones de una manera menos tosca… pero hiciste lo correcto. Además, como dijo Hiyori… mi madre le dijo que aparte de hombre, eras un bobalicón… Supongo que ahora sabe que su yerno tiene una personalidad fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberme alzado la voz…

- Pero si lo hago siempre…

- …y sigues vivo para contarlo. Yo no tolero que un inferior o un menor que yo me alce la voz… es mi defecto. Pero contigo, siempre lo he permitido porque te quiero… Te amo, y me vale poco todo lo que digas y hagas porque sé que también te sientes completo conmigo… Así que no te sientas mal… Tenemos que planificar nuestra boda con Hiyo, no quiero que se sienta culpable por lo que ocurrió.

- Cierto… Pero no debes bajar la guardia, Zen. Ya me habías contado lo que ocurrió el día que le contamos a Hiyo sobre nosotros. Debemos hacer pequeños cambios…

- Lo sé – suspiró – Pero, ¿sabes? Hay algo que será beneficioso…

- ¿Qué cosa? – por primera vez parecían oficialmente una pareja, y no dos personas en el intento de serlo.

- Los niños del orfanato…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué orfanato? – Hiyori entró, llevando los platos de fondo para los tres – Gracias…

- ¿Cómo que qué orfanato? Mi amor, ¿de veras no entendiste? – la niña rió con disimulo al ver cómo se sonrojaba por ser llamado de esa manera.

- Oi, está Hiyo…

- ¿Y? Oniichan, ya los vi besándose… Llevo ciertos cursos en el colegio, te recuerdo… - para no verse más incómodo empezó a comer por sí mismo – Papi, ¿de qué orfanato hablaban?

- Pues, hoy nos encontramos en el parque con una señora y su hijo. Los niños que estaban a su cargo, amor, son huérfanos… - Yokozawa se asombró – Por eso es que se veían tan diferentes físicamente. El caso es que suelen traerlos a jugar por aquí de viernes a domingo, en las mañanas… Pienso que será provechoso que se vea que interactúas con otros niños aparte de Yuuki-chan y de nosotros mismos.

- Pero yo voy a la escuela y todo… ¿Y qué rayos le pasa a la abuela? Con lo lindo que es oniichan… Debería agradecer que tengas un novio tan bueno… - se aferró al morocho y él la abrazó, endulzando su vista.

- Tu abuela sólo defiende a su hijo…

- No eres un delincuente – aprovechó el momento tierno entre ellos para consentirlo, dándole de comer en la boca.

- Soy gay, es casi lo mismo – la niña se sentó y lo miró completamente seria. Kirishima bromeó.

- Uy… despertaste a su osito gruñón interno…

- Oniichan… La próxima vez que apliques esa palabra a ti en ese tono mandaré a quemar tu cama y tu cómoda…

- ¡Sí! ¡Es gay, es gay, te lo juro, ACÉPTALO! – la perspectiva de compartir por fin habitación con su novio despertó su niño pervertido interno. Se puso a saltar delante de la cama, haciéndolos reír.

- Está bien… Tienes razón. Además, estoy orgulloso de amar a tu padre… - lo llamó con la mano – Pero eso sólo lo sabremos nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, es lo mejor… Que quede entre las personas que lo saben. Le pediré ayuda a Takano para que nos ayude a desviar la atención, él es bueno generando cortinas de humo…

- Y le diré a la abuela que niichan se fue a su departamento…

- No. Si pregunta simplemente le dirás que todo sigue igual. Que niichan sigue igual de cariñoso y que me pidió perdón por haberle gritado. Sólo eso.

- Está bien… Eso quiere decir… ¿que no los veré besarse de nuevo, ni abrazados? – sonrieron al notar su carita triste.

- No como antes…

- Se les ve tan lindos cuando se demuestran su cariño… ¿por qué eso me perjudicaría…? No entiendo… – Yokozawa suspiró. Sí, la niña era muy pequeña para entender la hipocresía de la humanidad

- Algún día… te prometo… saldremos a pasear, con tu papá abrazándome, y yo besándolo, sin que nos miren mal o con asco, ¿de acuerdo…?

- ¿Asco? – los miró sin comprender – Pero… pero si cuando vi a papá besarte deseé que algún día me besaran también así… - ambos se miraron. Y entendieron que deseaban lo mismo, irse con ella hasta otro planeta en el que su corazón puro no se pudiese contaminar nunca.

- Papá y mamá te aman mucho… y se adoran, aunque mamá sea a veces un poco fría – le explicó Kirishima, arrancando una sonrisa a su novio.

- …porque papá es un odioso… No es como si no nos fueras a volver a ver así… ¿ves? – le dio un piquito a su novio, quien lo miró con su usual cara de idiota enamorado – Pero por ahora seamos un poco egoístas: amémonos en estas cuatro paredes…

- Hasta hablar con tu abuela al menos, ¿sí?, y que todo esté bien – Kirishima abrazó a su niña, cuya carita había perdido toda señal de alegría – Quiero que ella se dé cuenta de que es mi mejor acierto, que reconozca que lo ama como a un hijo. Pero aún si eso no ocurre, amor, ni siquiera pienses que dejaré ir a Takafumi… Ya no concibo nuestra vida sin él.

- Yo menos la mía sin ustedes – Kirishima sonrió complacido al oírlo – Así que no te preocupes. Aunque la cosa se vea fea, lo lograremos los cuatro…

- ¿Estás esperando, mi amor? – decidió hacerse el gracioso para aligerar el peso de la situación por Hiyo. Y él le entendió. Fingiendo muy bien sus ademanes nerviosos e indignados, se sonrojó, y empezó a balbucear.

- O…oi… ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES FRENTE A LA NIÑA!

- Ah, pero si tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que practicamos…

- ¡ZEN!

- ¡JAJAJA! – y lo consiguieron. Verla reír era para ambos la mayor de las felicidades luego de pertenecerse mutuamente. Sonrieron con complicidad. Eran la pareja perfecta, ¿qué mierda le pasaba a su madre por la cabeza? – Papi, no molestes a oniichan… Y no la llames mamá, es mi segundo papá…

- Ay, está bien… Ustedes deben ser parientes de olla o de shampoo, son igual de aguafiestas… - rieron – Bueno, les estaba platicando sobre esos niños… ¿Vamos a ver si siguen en el parque ahora? De paso que tomas un poco de sol, te veo muy pálido… Necesitas recargar energías – acarició su rostro, en verdad preocupado por su apariencia.

- ¡Sí, quiero conocerlos! Iré a alistarme… Oniichan, ¿seguirás comiendo?

- No, ya no. Mas bien procuremos llevar un pequeño picnic, cámbiate y te ayudaré – la niña salió casi flotando, llevándose la bandeja, dejándolos solos – Me gustaría que fuese cierto…

- ¿Qué sea yo quien te recargue las baterías…? – había entendido muy bien, pero decidió molestarlo un poco.

- Zen…

- Ok, ok… Sería hermoso… pero si se pudiera serías mujer, y no me habría enamorado de ti…

- O quizás si…

- Soy feliz contigo como eres, con todo y adornos y colgantes, no necesito nada…

- Tu madre puede desear probar si dejaste de ser heterosexual… – Hiyori escuchaba tras la puerta. Supo al instante que Yokozawa estaba asustado.

- Que intente lo que quiera. Yo no soy homosexual ni heterosexual, pansexual, asexual, hermafrodita o como mierda quiera llamarme… Yo soy tu novio. Reviví el día que apareciste, aunque supongo hayas creído que yo era un campanita masculino antes de conocernos. Y me siento orgulloso de poder decir que yo hice que volvieras a creer en ti, más que en el amor – Yokozawa bajó la vista – No te rindas… - Hiyo aventuró la carita por la rendija, y su corazón se estrujó. Estaban muy juntos, frente con frente, tomados de la mano. Podía sentir una energía cargada de incertidumbre, y al mismo tiempo de amor infinito, rodeándolos… Uniéndolos, pese a que parecían a punto de llorar – Por favor, Takafumi, sólo te ruego eso… Como el mayor es mi deber protegerte, y a Hiyo, y a Sorata… pero si llego a ver el más leve indicio de que quieras tirar la toalla, me derrumbaré…

- …tu madre

- Es mi madre y nunca dejará de serlo, y por eso duele… Pero ya crecí. Ya soy un hombre… Quiero hacer mi vida contigo, me vale poco si para ello deba quedarme en estas cuatro paredes. Es egoísta, porque quizás tú quieras salir, pe

- No – igual de categórico que el "no" dirigido a su suegra – Ayúdame… No quiero ser una carga, no quiero que pierdas a Hiyo, no quiero

- Entonces céntrate en lo que quieres… ¿Qué quieres, Takafumi…? – alzó su rostro con ambas manos. Y Hiyo se ruborizó cuando, después de unos cinco segundos, los ojos azules se cerraron… cuando su dueño inició el beso.

OwO

- ¡Ah, están deliciosos, Hiyo-oneechan!

- ¡Mamoru! – Nowaki casi palidece cuando el pequeño, aparte de hablarle con tanta confianza a la niña, le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo.

- Jajaja, no hay problema – sonrojada, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo tranquilizó, alcanzándole dos platitos descartables con unos bocaditos que habían preparado entre Yokozawa y ella – Niichan y yo nos tratamos así desde el primer día, ¿te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo… Pensé "Esta niña es una loca… mejor ya no vuelvo otro día…".

- ¡NIICHAN!

- Y yo le dije "Descuida, no hay problema… Mientras tome la medicina todo estará bien, no te sacará los ojos…".

- ¡PAPÁ! – todos rieron, incluyéndola. Abrazó a Yokozawa con fuerza por la cintura y luego se fue corriendo con los niños, a jugar, agarrando de la mano a los más pequeñitos.

- Es una niña preciosa, Kirishima-san… Y muy dulce. Se nota a leguas que tiene un corazón bello…

- Lo sé, Nowaki-kun… Salió a sus dos madres… - sonrieron al ver el sonrojo del morocho – Mi esposa solía decir que ella era muy inteligente, y cuando conocí a este rebelde sin causa le di la razón…

- Deja de molestarme… - le lanzó una mirada asesina, que fue interrumpida por un griterío desde el otro lado del parque. Los dos estuvieron a punto de salir a la carrera.

- Descuiden, es Hiro-san… - en efecto, un castaño desconocido avanzaba hacia ellos, rodeado por los niños y Hiyori. Parecía una mamá gallina rodeada de sus pollitos.

- Nowaki… ¿de dónde sacaron esos pastelitos de carne tan deliciosos? – se inclinó con respeto ante los que eran desconocidos para él en persona - …sonrisa amable… ¿Ustedes son los Kirishima? – Yokozawa estuvo a punto de atorarse, mientras que el otro sonreía más fresco que una lechuga.

- Así es… aunque aún no nos casamos, pero sí… Es mi esposa.

- ¡IDIOTA! – todos rieron.

- Es un poco temperamental, pero dulce con Hiyo, por eso la soporto…

- Tú…

- Jajaja, no quería molestarlo… Es sólo que Mamoru no deja de hablar sobre ustedes…

- ¡Sí! ¡Niichan y Kiri-chichi son una pareja linda! ¡COMO USTEDES DOS! - fue turno del castaño para sonrojarse.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, sin mayores sobresaltos, con Hiyori disfrutando de los juegos y locuras de Mamoru y los otros niños. Kirishima y Nowaki habían entrado en el grupo, y se movían entre los niños como si se trataran de unos adolescentes sobrealimentados. Hiroki ayudaba a su suegra a poner todas las cosas en orden, sentados en una banca, ubicada frente a la de Yokozawa, quien…

…miraba sus manos, sin mostrar el más leve atisbo de una sonrisa.

La única mujer adulta presente lo había notado desde que aparecieron, la niña inicialmente tímida y casi renuente a soltarlo, y el novio atento a cualquier cambio en su semblante. No necesitaba conocerlos para saber que algo había pasado. No era que la primera vez hubiesen mostrado cierta distancia entre ellos, pero ahora notaba que la relación había pasado a otro plano.

En una relación entre hombre y mujer… podría haberse interpretado como que habían tenido su primera vez… Pero eran hombres, de modo que, estaba descartado. Dudaba que fueran unos recatados jovencitos, más por la manera en que durante el almuerzo el rubio lo había estado molestando.

Así que… sólo podía conjeturar…

Y como buena madre, y mujer al fin… su sexto sentido le dijo que lo mejor era adelantarse. Confiaba ciegamente en la autoridad que Hiroki ejercía incluso sobre Nowaki, así que podía marchar tranquila.

Quedaron solos, sonriéndose con confianza, pese a no tener la más mínima idea sobre un tema de conversación. El clima era muy trillado. Los niños, un tanto ofensivo. Su trabajo, quizás, pero dudaba que Kamijou-san deseara conocer sobre

- Nowaki me comentó que usted trabaja en Marukawa Shoten como Jefe de Ventas…

- Sí… Del área de mangas básicamente, pero podríamos decir que me conozco todas las librerías e imprentas…

- Entonces me podría ayudar mucho… Ando buscando una que se especialice en Literatura Antigua. Es decir, no una que parezca una tienda de antigüedades, pero sí que cuente con ejemplares de Matsuo Bashō…

- Hum… - quedó pensativo unos instantes – En estos momentos no se me ocurre una especializada, pero le prometo enviarle una lista depurada el día lunes. Tengo un registro en el que incluso podrá acceder a su catálogo virtual.

- ¡Ah, sería perfecto! Tenga… mi tarjeta – la recibió, y le entregó la suya. Afortunadamente siempre cargaba con una o dos incluso cuando vestía informal – Gracias…

- ¿Le interesa la Literatura de ese tipo?

- No ese autor en particular, pero sí a uno de mis mejores amigos. Y como se acerca su cumpleaños, su novio me pidió ese favor…

- Ah… - era curioso, pero pese a parecer un hombre incluso más serio que él a veces, Kamijou-san hablaba con total naturalidad – Hum… ¿dije algo malo?

- ¿Eh? – recién notaba que de seguro había puesto su típica cara de incomprensión – No, es que… Aún me cuesta un poco… esto de hablar abiertamente sobre…

- Su relación, ¿verdad? – asintió – Lo entiendo. Nosotros no tuvimos problemas con su familia, como ya debe haber notado, la familia de Nowaki y él mismo son una especie de sucursal del Cielo – se sonrojó al mirar a su novio – Pero…

- ¿Sí con la suya…? – Kirishima los volteó a ver. De lejos inclusive, Yokozawa parecía rodeado de tristeza. Del tipo de tristeza que incluso notaba en la mirada de Hiyo.

- Así es… Mi madre, lo llamó de todo, menos cosas lindas… Le valió poco que Nowaki y yo en ese entonces tuviésemos ya más de seis años de relación… Sé… que fue un acto condenable para todo aquel que no haya estado en esa noche, pero… Rompí relaciones con mi familia en ese preciso momento…

Una fresca brisa meció sus cabellos y los pétalos de sakura los cubrieron parcialmente.

- Debe ser duro…

- No es como si hubieran cambiado muchas cosas… no soy del tipo de hombre que visite a sus amistades o familia de manera regular. Me enfrasco en mi trabajo, y en atender a Nowaki para que conserve su salud, ya que suele amanecerse por culpa de su empleo… Pero ciertamente extraño a mi familia…

- Lo entiendo…

- …pero no dejaría nunca a Nowaki. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas que pudieron habernos separado, y seguimos juntos… Me acuna en las noches de frío, y es la compañía más inteligente que podría esperar… Y es un ángel… Espero que nunca pase una situación de este tipo, pero si lo hace, no se rinda… Luche hasta el final… Si eligió a esa persona, es porque vale la pena, y si vale la pena, no debe renunciar. Se nota que es amado de manera honesta…

OwO

- ¿Ya se durmió? – le preguntó en cuanto lo vio entrar. Él llevaba ya unos treinta minutos echado y arropado, según órdenes de su amor.

- Sí – se metió, apagó la luz y lo abrazó, apoyando la carita en su pecho – Estoy muy cansado…

- Estuviste de un lado para el otro como un saltamontes…

- …no de eso…

Quedaron en silencio. Yokozawa le acarició los cabellos cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su sedosidad, y olor. Solían usar el mismo shampoo, pero en Kirishima todo parecía más dulce. Era como si se tratara de un hombre moldeado en miel.

- Zen…

- ¿Hum?

- Estuve pensando mucho… y aunque no me agrada la idea

- Ni loco te irás – se incorporó de golpe y lo miró fijamente, aterrado – ¡Ella entenderá, te lo juro!

- Oi, déjame hablar…

- ¡POR FAVOR! – empezó a llorar como un niño y Yokozawa se sentó para acunarlo en su regazo. Hiyo asomó la cabecita, preocupada, pero él le hizo un ademán para que los dejara solos. Y ella obedeció.

- A veces no sé si lo haces a propósito para que yo te consienta, si porque eres idiota, o si en verdad tienes tanto miedo que te vuelves un tonto – besó su frente. El otro se había agarrado a él con fuerza – Por supuesto que no me voy a ir… Hasta pareciera que todo lo que le dije a tu madre te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro…

- …es que estoy cansado de tener miedo… - él se sentía igual.

- Lo sé… Ha pasado un solo día, bueno, técnicamente ni siquiera se cumplen veinticuatro horas y ya estamos muriendo… Pero estamos juntos en esto, Zen. No me he ido… ni tú me echaste… ¿Y sabes por qué? – el otro susurró un "te amo" bajito – Yo también… Pero también adoro a Hiyo… Quiero una familia para ella, y lo siento por tu madre, pero yo quiero ser la suya…

- Y ella quiere que lo seas…

- ¿Entonces? Me pediste que no me rinda, y te dije que no lo haría…

- No lo dijiste. Nos besamos y ya todo quedó olvidado – lo sonrojó.

- Pues, para que infles tu maldito ego de porquería… Soy adicto a tu boca… Creo que la amo más que a ti… - lo hizo reír.

- Lo sé…

- Idiota… - Kirishima intercambió posiciones con él, colocándolo entre sus piernas con la espalda de Yokozawa apoyada en su pecho. Sabían ambos que esa noche sólo deseaban estar juntos.

- ¿Sabes? Nowaki me habló del lugar en el que se casaron… Mañana lo buscaremos en Internet, si es que Hiyo ya no lo hizo. Lo describió como un lugar lleno de naturaleza, ¿te gustaría uno así?

- Me encanta… Donde fui a vivir luego de conocerte también estaba rodeado de árboles…

- ¿Ahí aprendiste a trepar…? – Yokozawa sonrió.

- Sí. Un gatito de la casa vecina se había quedado atrapado… Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice, pero para cuando mis padres llegaron, tuvieron que rescatarnos a mí y al pequeño – rieron.

- Pudiste caer, irresponsable… Ah, entonces tu amor por los gatos es de siempre…

- Sí. Desde que el mío falleció a los dos días de habérmelo comprado… por mi culpa… - Kirishima lo abrazó más fuerte.

- No creo que haya sido tu culpa… Y aún si tuviste una muy leve responsabilidad, eras un niño.

- Lo sé… Por eso me prometí cuidar de todo gatito que se acercara a mí el resto de mis días, ya que mis padres no quisieron comprarme otro.

- Estoy seguro de que tu bebé está orgulloso de ti… - besó dulcemente su cuello – Yokozawa Takafumi, ¿por qué eres tan lindo?

- Porque necesitas anteojos – rieron – Jajaja… Supongo que debo ser lindo para ser el digno novio de Kirishima Zen, el galán del momento…

- Awww… eso sonó tan kawaii… - suspiró – Amor, antes de que empiece a desnudarte…

- Como si te fuese a dejar – volvieron a reír.

- Aich, ya… Pero sólo porque me duele hasta el miembro de tanto correr… - Yokozawa le dio un leve masajito, sin dejar de reír, sobresaltándolo – Como sigas haciendo eso…

- Ya, ya… ¿Qué ibas a decirme…?

- Eso mismo. Me estabas diciendo algo hace un rato…

Fuera, los sonidos de los coches indicaban que aquellos que habían pasado fuera de casa todo el sábado empezaban a regresar, algunos tomados, otros riendo, uno que otro maldiciendo el tráfico o conversando a gritos por teléfono.

Yokozawa se volteó, y pese a la oscuridad, los ojos azules del oso se encontraron con los miel de su novio, destellando, y confirmando una vez más que ambas miradas eran transparentes… genuinas… sinceras.

Kirishima acarició su carita, esperando con paciencia a que hablara y sonriendo divertido al verlo examinarlo. Quizás era vanidad masculina, pero sabía muy bien que no sólo su personalidad lo había conquistado… Yokozawa estaba también enamorado de su belleza física, como él, quien no podía dejar un solo segundo de mirarlo, aunque fuese con disimulo, ya que lo consideraba el hombre más apuesto de Marukawa. El más noble, el más tierno, el más

- Pedí una cita a mis padres para mañana… Les dije que les presentaría a mi pareja.

Fuera, los sonidos de los búhos y los autos circulando indicaban que ya se acercaba la calma, pero Kirishima sintió aún más miedo. Miedo a volver a pasar por lo mismo… miedo a que esta vez el trato fuese peor.

Bajó la mirada un segundo, pero las manos del vendedor alzaron su mentón y sus labios depositaron un beso que fue haciéndose más y más sugestivo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya no importaba si los intentaban separar de nuevo…

La fusión de sus cuerpos le indicó que se pertenecían… porque eran uno solo en un medio al que ningún otro, además de Hiyo y Sorata, tenía acceso.


End file.
